


Fly me to the moon

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Claiming, Dean in Panties, Español | Spanish, Harley Davidson motorbike, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Leather Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Es la fiesta anual, justo en el solsticio de verano, en que todas las manadas de los alrededores salen buscando a su pareja. Ese año Dean se ha vuelto a unir a su grupo de moteros; varios tíos montados en moto recorriendo el desierto de Sonora en un par de semanas. Algunos buscan pareja a la que atarse, otros solo buscan diversión, lo que está claro es que la experiencia no deja indiferente a nadie.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **Título:** [Fly me to the moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnK-_59o3Sg)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Lista de peticiones y petición sacada de** [aquí](https://www.facebook.com/groups/880564138733357/permalink/1229233557199745/)

 **Petición de:** [Anahi Tezuka](https://www.facebook.com/anahi.tezuka?fref=gc) ¡GRACIAS! Por pedirme este fanfic. Gracias, gracias, de verdad! <3

 **Kinks:** Anahí escribió: Que difícil escoger: Yo sola me metí en semejante lista xD De inicio quiero la pareja Dean/Cas. 9.—Omegaverso, Cas alfa posesivo, territorial, Dean omega. 31—BDSM (al gusto de la autora), 5. Ambos motociclistas, adictos a la velocidad, se conocen en un bar. 66. vestidos de cuero, ropa interior de chica para Dean xD, 97. mucho sexo en: borde áspero de una mesa como contrapunto al placer, piedra fría contra carne caliente, la posición es incómoda al principio, pero luego se convierte en perfecta, la penetración es dolorosa, entonces placentera. y se me antojaron mas, pero ya se me acabaron los 5 puntos xxDDDD 62. Reclamar a su omega y terminen casados, con mucho sexo y si se puede con mpreg xD.

 **Warnings:** Mucho sexo. Obvio. No se van a poner a jugar al parchís. Aunque tiene su puntillo ;) y momentos romanticones, tal y como le gusta a la chica que me lo ha pedido.

 **Rating:** NC—17

**Sin betear.**

**© Las fotos no son mías.**

**Personajes secundarios:** Sam, Bobby, Ash, Chuck,  Kevin  y Jess.

**Kinks que añade la autora:** Veamos, como me han dicho que el BDSM al gusto de la autora, yo voy a reservarme mi derecho a permanecer en silencio hasta que venga mi abogado ^^

 **Resumen:** Es la fiesta anual, justo en el solsticio de verano, en que todas las manadas de los alrededores salen buscando a su pareja. Ese año Dean se ha vuelto a unir a su grupo de moteros; varios tíos montados en moto recorriendo el desierto de Sonora en un par de semanas. Algunos buscan pareja a la que atarse, otros solo buscan diversión, lo que está claro es que la experiencia no deja indiferente a nadie.

**Nota de la autora:** Ignoro si hay vida (bares, pubs,  m oteles, etc) en el camino que hacen en el fanfic por el desierto de Sonora. No creo, pero yo me los he inventado para darle algo de vidilla al lugar ;D)

 

 

**FLY ME TO THE MOON**

 

 

Llevaba un año esperando ese momento. La noche en que arrancaba su Harley Davidson Sportster Superlow y recorría el desierto de Sonora junto a varios de sus amigos.

Era una reunión anual y el año pasado se lo había perdido porque se había roto una pierna. Este año nada en el mundo iba a detener a Dean Winchester.

La comunidad donde Dean vivía organizaba un viaje por todo el desierto de Sonora cada año desde su ciudad, en Texas, hasta México. Duraba entre unos siete y quince días y todos iban en motos.

Cada grupo de moteros lo formaban por cuatro o cinco personas de distintas edades con la que compartían todo el viaje. Esto se hacía así para tener a todos los participantes localizados, ya que el desierto era muy peligroso. Aunque seguían la única carretera que cruzaba el desierto y hacían paradas técnicas en los sitios oficiales, nunca estaba de más extremar la precaución porque muchos de los participantes eran jovencitos que salían de casa por primera vez y solían causar más de un susto. Muchos de esos jóvenes habían comenzado a experimentar los primeros cambios en su cuerpos, mostrándose como alfas u omegas por primera vez si no lo habían tenido claro antes, y aprovechaban este viaje para encontrar a su verdadera pareja.

Dean no creía en esas cosas. Él hacía ese viaje porque se tiraba todo el año trabajando como un cabrón en el taller de su tío Bobby y necesitaba esos días de descanso para desconectar. Ya había cumplido los veinticinco y sabía perfectamente lo que era. Aún podía recordar con estupefacción, con la tierna edad de trece años, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un alfa, si no un omega. Muchos familiares y amigos, desde que era muy jovencito, lo habían confundido con un alfa por su forma de ser, su personalidad y su carácter, pero algo dentro de él no tenía tan clara esa afirmación. Hasta que llegó el día en que sus hormonas hablaron por sí solas.

A diferencia de los demás, Dean no quería saber nada de alfas, ni de omegas, ni nada por el estilo. No creía que hubiese en este mundo un hombre para él. Porque esa era otra; era gay. Eso era lo único claro que había tenido en la vida. No se imaginaba a ningún hombre dándole órdenes, mucho menos que tuviera la paciencia necesaria para aguantar su cabezonería, pero le daba igual; había aprendido a vivir él solo, con sus supresores y sus juguetitos en esos días del mes. Afortunadamente esa semana no tenía que preocuparse por nada de eso y podría disfrutar con sus amigos como un joven más.

—¿Estamos listos? —Dean azuzó a sus amigos. Quería salir ya. Varios grupos de motoristas habían iniciado ya el viaje por el desierto y él estaba deseoso de comenzar.

—Que sí, pesado —Sam, su hermano, se montó en su moto y esperó a que sus colegas Ash y Kevin llegaran de la tienda con las botellas de agua y provisiones que debían llevar como precaución para varios días por si se perdían o tenían algún accidente. La tienda de aprovisionamiento no quedaba muy lejos, pero siempre era mejor ser precavido.

—¡Vámonos! —Ash echó su melena hacia atrás y le dio puño a la moto para arrancarla y hacer un pequeño caballito.

Todos se pusieron a su lado, indicaron su salida a los organizadores y salieron rumbo al desierto.

Conforme se iban adentrando en ese lugar hostil, el clima se iba volviendo más seco, la vegetación más escasa y el aire más caliente.

Hicieron una pequeña parada para comer y continuaron el viaje. A veces Dean participaba en las bromas de los demás, otras veces no. Disfrutaba de ese momento para él solo, meditando sobre lo que quería que fuera su vida. A veces, cuando conseguía algún fin de semana libre, se sentaba tras el volante de su Impala y conducía sin poner un rumbo fijo. Eso le daba tiempo para pensar y asimilar que no era como los demás, no lo sentía así. Era un omega, sí, pero no se veía sometido a nadie. Eso no iba con él, por eso ya había asumido que pasaría el resto de sus días solo. No se lamentaba, porque era feliz. Le gustaba su vida; disfrutaba arreglando coches y metiéndose con su hermano y su novia Jess. ¿Le habría gustado compartir su vida con alguien? Pues sí, pero no si tenía que someterse y dejar de ser él. Un alfa ya lo intentó mucho tiempo atrás, y solo consiguieron hacerse daño mutuamente. Al fin y al cabo estar solo no estaba nada mal.

—Sam, ¿por qué Jess no se ha venido al viaje? Muchos vienen en pareja. Esto no es solo un viaje para buscar pareja —Ash, que era un cabra loca desde el día en que nació, se había repantingado en el suelo cuando se sentaron bajo un árbol. En esa época del año aún no hacía demasiado calor.

—¿Sabes que así te puede picar un escorpión en el cuello y morir en el acto? —Kevin, que se había sentado sobre una roca, miraba con horror a Ash que casi se había enterrado en la arena.

—De algo hay que morir, ¿no? —Ash no parecía preocupado en absoluto porque eso pasase.

—Yo me preocuparía por más por el pobre bicho que le picase —respondió Dean riéndose. Le había dado un trago a su agua y varias gotas le resbalaron por la barbilla. Cuando se refrescó, él mismo insistió en que Sam respondiera a la pregunta de su amigo—. Bueno, Sammy. Respóndenos, ¿no?

Sam bebió un trago largo de su botella antes de responder, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible ocultaros nada —se lamentó—. Jess no ha venido porque está embarazada.

—¿Qué? —Ash se levantó de un salto echándole arena encima al resto de los miembros del grupo—. Joder, ¡felicidades!

—¡Tío! —Kevin caminó hacia él y le dio un abrazo. El joven era apenas un chaval y Sam, que ya era un tío formado y robusto, parecía enorme a su lado—. Me alegro muchísimo.

—Capullo —Dean lo abrazó y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda—. ¿No ibas a contarnos nada?

Sam esperó a que sus colegas estuvieran sentados para responder.

—Lo he sabido un par de días antes de venir. No queríamos decir nada hasta estar seguros de que todo sale bien y, bueno, comprometernos oficialmente. No quiero que sus padres crean que me aprovecho de ella.

Dean parpadeó y desvió la mirada. Sam era la clase de alfa que él hubiera sido de haber podido, o en su defecto la clase de alfa que le gustaría encontrar para compartir su vida. Por desgracia la mayoría eran todos unos capullos.

 

Continuaron el viaje entre risas y bromas. Saber que iba a ser tío le hizo sentir distinto y especial. Era una tontería, pero le gustaba esa sensación.

Llegaron al primer área de descanso justo cuando un grupo de motoristas se marchaban. Ellos ocuparon su lugar con las motos y comenzaron a desprenderse de los cascos y todo lo demás antes de entrar en el establecimiento y refrescarse.

Entonces fue cuando lo olió.

Era un aroma sutil, una mezcla entre dulce y picante. Algo que olía a canela, manzanas verdes y vainilla. No sabía lo que era. Quizás fuera un postre o algo así. Fuera lo que fuera, era un aroma delicioso que le había hecho la boca agua, pero al entrar en la tienda, el olor había desaparecido. Se acercó por las distintas estanterías, incluso por el mostrador, olisqueando todo lo que podía, pero ese maravilloso olor no estaba allí dentro sino fuera.

Sin decir nada a sus amigos que estaban comprando provisiones, abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió. De nuevo, ese olor tan inquietante vino a él, haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionase de una manera asombrosa. ¿Sería una colonia? Estuvo mirando el lugar pero no vio nada, hasta que se percató de que, detrás de la moto de Sam, había una bandana tirada. Era de color negro con dibujos abstractos en blanco. Al estar al lado de la moto de su hermano podría haber pensado que era de él, pero estaba seguro que su hermano llevaba su pañuelo en el cuello cuando entró en la tienda. Se agachó y recogió la prenda. Sin poderlo evitar, se llevó la bandana a la nariz y aspiró el olor que tenía. Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta; el pulso se le aceleró, los poros de su cuerpo se erizaron, la boca se le secó y el corazón comenzó a ir a mil. Eso sin contar con la erección que se le había formado en un segundo. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

—Hey, Dean, tío, ¿no quieres comprar nada? —Ash había asomado la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta y lo miraba bajo sus gafas de sol.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! —reaccionó—. Me había olvidado de la cartera. Ahora entro —y se guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de cuero el pañuelo antes de pasar por su lado. Le resultó raro, pero no quería compartir ese olor con nadie más, fuera este alfa u omega. Ni siquiera con Ash, que era un beta que iba a su bola y le daba igual todo de la vida.

 

Compraron varias provisiones, sobre todo agua fresca y bebidas isotónicas. Ashley intentó colar un par de cervezas, pero Sam comenzó a echarle la charla sobre los efectos del sol en un cuerpo inundado de alcohol y se le quitaron las ganas de vivir, básicamente.

Dean volvía a estar en silencio. Tenía calor, pero no quería abrirse la chaqueta, aún no. Esperó a que hubieran montado las tiendas de campaña. Ya había oscurecido, así que acamparon a un lado no muy lejos de la carretera y cenaron tranquilamente, con Ash contando historias escatológicas y el grupo tronchado de risa. Todos menos él, que estaba como en una dimensión aparte.

Cuanto terminó de cenar se excusó y se marchó a su tienda de campaña. Una vez allí se abrió la chaqueta y ese inquietante olor lo inundó todo. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la prenda la nariz, dejándola ahí un rato mientras dejaba volar la imaginación. Antes no lo había comprendido, pero ahora ya sí; ese era el olor de un alfa, un alfa disponible y buscando a su omega.

Normalmente el cuerpo de Dean no respondía ni reaccionaba a esos llamamientos. ¿Por qué a este sí? ¿Quería decir que este era su alfa? ¿Esa otra mitad que se supone que todo el mundo tiene y que buscan como locos? No sabía lo que era, ni cómo llamarlo, pero ese olor combinado con el suyo era mágico, exótico. Mecido por esa sensación, Dean cayó profundamente dormido.

 

 

—¡Venga, Dean! Se te ha pegado el saco de dormir —Ash sermoneó a Dean a pesar de que él apenas llevaba cinco minutos despierto—. Acaba de amanecer y si salimos ahora no nos pillará el sol de lleno.

Dean se frotó los ojos y abrió la tienda de campaña bajando la cremallera hasta abajo. Ash, que estaba frente a él doblando ya la suya se echó hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a la nariz.

—Tío, ¿qué cojones es ese olor? —quitó la mano olisqueando el aire frente a él. Esta vez no le resultó tan desagradable—. ¿Tienes a un alfa ahí dentro?

Ya era tarde para que Dean ocultara el pañuelo, así que no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad. No tardó mucho porque no había demasiado que contar.

—Así que el olorcillo cachondón de una alfa salidillo te ha molado —Ash parecía divertido—. ¿Sabes ya qué quieres con él? Tendrás que responderle algo, aunque sospecho que tu cuerpo lo ha hecho por ti.

Dean frunció el ceño sin comprender. Ash suspiró y se lo explicó.

—El dueño de ese pañuelo, un macho alfa por el olor que desprende la cosa esa, está buscando un omega y tú has respondido; tu cuerpo ha reaccionado a su olor y ha liberado una serie de hormonas que, seguro, ya le han llegado en cuanto has abierto la cremallera de tu tienda de campaña. Por eso te pregunto, cuando ese tío venga a por ti, ¿qué vas a decirle? Porque aún recuerdo tu discursito estando borracho en Navidad con que jamás dejarías que un hombre entrara y monopolizara tu vida.

Toda la sangre de Dean se paró en las venas y perdió parte del color de su piel.

—¿Crees que me ha olido? —preguntó, acojonado.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Los alfas tienen un olfato que flipas! Pregúntale a tu hermano desde cuántos kilómetros de distancia puede oler a Jess. Ese tío ya está afilando el tenedor y el cuchillo para meterte mano en cuanto te vea.

—Yo no quiero eso, yo... —Dean no tenía claro qué era lo que quería. Su cuerpo había respondido, sí, pero eso no significaba nada.

—¿Vais a estar todo el día de charla? —la voz de Sam llegó desde lejos. Él y Kevin ya habían recogido sus cosas y les estaban esperando montados en sus motos.

Dean no pudo continuar con la charla y no le quedó más remedio que dejarla para más tarde. Utilizaría ese tiempo sobre la moto para meditar.

Llegó el último, corriendo, y se subió a la moto rápidamente y arrancando en el acto, evitando así que le hicieran preguntas. Sabía que su hermano lo habría olido, y Kevin también, por eso se mantuvo detrás de todos, para que no fueran tras él oliendo lo que no tenía manera de ocultar; que su cuerpo respondía sin querer como un canto de sirena a la llamada de ese alfa.

 

 

 

No pararon hasta la hora de comer, donde encontraron un autoservicio con una pequeña gasolinera. Llenaron los tanques de las motos y entraron para comprar algo. Sam se detuvo al final a propósito para hablar con Dean.

—Te he olido, Dean.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba ese tipo de charlas y aún no estaba preparado para asumir lo que le había pasado.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió tajante y de malas maneras.

Su hermano no se lo tomó a mal porque ya lo conocía y sabía lo mal que se le daba expresar sus sentimientos, por eso empezó hablando él.

—Si quieres mi opinión, Dean, conócele. Que le hayas respondido no significa que ya tengas que estar unido a él de por vida. Y si se pone violento o no lo acepta, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Dean agradeció en el alma las palabras de su hermano. Ahora, algo más relajado, pudo mirar a Sammy a la cara.

—¿Crees que debo conocerle?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Déjame su pañuelo —Sam esperó a que Dean lo sacara de dentro de la cazadora y se lo entregó. No tuvo que acercárselo demasiado a la nariz para hacer una mueca con la boca y negar con la cabeza—. Apesta a ti, pero obviando la respuesta desesperada que tus hormonas le han mandado, las de él no huelen así —olisqueó otra vez pero por otro lado del pañuelo—. Es un alfa, sí, pero no va buscando rollo. No lleva impregnado el olor de nadie más en él. Si fuera un aprovechado, olería a otros omegas, pero solo huele a él. Es su olor personal.

Dean lo miró fijamente.

—¿Puedes decir todo eso oliendo un puto pañuelo? —no sabía se maravillarse o salir corriendo espantado.

—A los alfas se nos ve venir —sonrió—. La sutileza brilla en nosotros por su ausencia.

Dean le dio la razón con la cabeza porque lo sabía muy bien. En el pasado se había enfrentado más de una ocasión a algún que otro alfa encabronado porque no aceptaban el no que Dean siempre les daba. Ser alfa era como ser el dueño y señor de todo, sobre todo de un omega, y eso era lo que siempre había evitado Dean; ser el esclavo de alguien.

—Oye, Dean. No te preocupes. Estaremos atentos, y si ese alfa se pone demasiado tonto, le pararemos los pies —ahora que vio a su hermano más animado, le dio un puñetazo leve en el brazo—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a por él?

 

 

Apretaron puño en sus motocicletas y avanzaron bastante esa mañana. Alcanzaron incluso al grupo que iba delante de ellos. El corazón de Dean se puso a mil cuando vio a los motoristas parados frente a él en un área de descanso. Esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara ante alguno de ellos, indicándole que ese era el alfa que le había hecho señales desde la distancia, pero no pasó nada. Ninguno de esos hombres andaba buscando nada y el alfa que estaban buscando no estaba en ese grupo.

—He hablado con el grupo de moteros y me han dicho que por delante de ellos, a varias horas, va otro grupo. Quizás vaya ahí. No sé cuánta gente hay por delante de nosotros, la verdad —Sam estaba algo cansado de ese último día agotador, pero quería ayudar a su hermano, y si tenía que estar varios días sin dormir, lo haría.

—Si salimos ya y estamos en carretera toda la noche, es posible que lleguemos a donde ellos antes de que amanezca —calculó Kevin.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, chicos, pero no. Hemos hecho muchos kilómetros hoy y no hemos descansado nada. Estáis agotados y yo también. Además, se me ha pinchado una rueda de la moto y en la tienda el modelo que tienen es del carísimo y no puedo pagarlo.

—Bueno, pues te ayudamos entre todos a pagarlo, Dean, por eso no te preocupes —Ash había hablado por todos, y sabía que el resto del grupo le apoyaría. Lo malo es que ni él ni Kevin llevaban demasiado dinero, y todo el peso tendría que recaer en Sam.

—Yo lo pagaré, Dean —se ofreció su hermano—. Eso no es problema.

—No —Dean fue tajante en su respuesta—. Una rueda original de mi Harley cuesta un pastón. No voy a permitir que te gastes eso sabiendo que vas a ser padre dentro de poco —le recordó. Además, su hermano acababa de empezar a trabajar en un bufete de abogados de la ciudad. No estaba mal, pero el sueldo no era para tirar cohetes—. Kevin está agotado y Ash se ha jodido un tendón de la pierna. Nos quedamos aquí a descansar. Mañana a primera hora llamaré a mi seguro para que me manden una grúa.

Sam hubiera insistido, pero sabía que eso haría que Dean se pusiera de peor humor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Voy a dar una vuelta para refrescarme.

El atardecer ya había caído y el otro grupo se había marchado. Parecía que todo iba en su contra para conocer a ese hombre que, no sabía si a propósito o por descuido, había dejado ese pañuelo atrás y ahora toda su vida estaba vuelta del revés por su culpa. No sabía qué sentía más, si frustración, pena o rabia. Ese alfa se alejaría de él. ¿Por qué iba a tomarse la molestia e ir a buscarlo cuando seguramente había más alfas disponibles mucho más cerca de él?

Miró a lo lejos en el desierto, hasta donde le alcazaba la vista y hasta donde la luz de la luna casi llena le permitía ver. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiró, aspirando el aire de la noche para soltarlo luego hasta vaciar los pulmones.

—Gracias por haberme hecho sentir especial estos días —susurró al aire. Luego se metió en la tienda, donde el resto de su grupo le esperaban. Ahora jamás sabría cómo podría haber terminado...

 

 

 

 

 

—Algo va mal.

Chuck se volvió al oír la voz de su amigo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, sobre su saco de dormir, contemplando las estrellas.

—¿Qué va mal? —respondió perezoso.

—Algo le ha pasado al omega.

Chuck se incorporó para mirar a Castiel. El hombre estaba sentado a su lado y miraba el horizonte sin apartar la vista de un punto muy lejano.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —se preocupó. Lo hizo en voz baja porque no quería despertar al resto del grupo.

—No lo sé, pero no huele igual.

—¿Crees que haya encontrado a otro alfa? —Chuck no pensó en que la pregunta pudiera molestarle. Conocía de sobra a Castiel para saber que no se sentiría ofendido como habría sucedido con otro alfa—. Quizás se ha cansado de seguirte y ha encontrado otro que le de lo que tú no le has dado aún.

—No —su respuesta fue tajante—. No es ese eso. Su olor es... amargo, áspero —se giró por primera vez hacia su amigo para mirarle con sus increíbles ojos azules en medio de la penumbra—. Algo le ha sucedido. No sé si ha tenido un accidente, o un altercado, no sé, pero está preocupado. Puedo sentirlo.

Chuck no quiso llevarle la contraria. Días atrás, cuando perdió el pañuelo, Castiel no le dio importancia. Se le tenía que haber caído del bolsillo al arrancar la moto, pero no se preocupó porque tenía más bandanas para taparse la cara y no aspirar el polvo del desierto cuando iba detrás de alguna moto, pero entonces llegó ese olor, ese olor que había respondido al suyo sin él llamarle.

—¿Quieres que retroceda y mire qué ha pasado? —Chuck se ofreció a hacerlo porque sabía que Castiel no podía, pues estaba a cargo de su grupo hasta que llegaran al final del recorrido.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, sí —la sonrisa de Castiel era sincera y auténtica. No podía evitar estar preocupado y no podía dejar a su grupo sin supervisión—. Yo... no sé quién es el que ha respondido a mi olor, pero necesito conocerle.

—Lo comprendo —lo tranquilizó su amigo—. Voy a salir ya, porque por la noche no hay grupos por medio y puedo ir más rápido —Chuck se levantó y caminó hacia su moto. Castiel lo siguió.

—Gracias, Chuck. Te debo una.

Su amigo no le dijo nada, se sentó sobre su moto y lo miró antes de ponerse el casco.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? Que te mueres por hincarle el diente o algo así —bromeó, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Castiel.

—No, solo averigua qué le pasa y si puedes, ayúdale. Toma —le tendió su tarjeta de crédito—. Úsala para lo que necesites; gasolina, comida, agua... —retiró la tarjeta y la apartó de su camino antes de que Chuck pudiera cogerla—, pero nada de putas, ¿entendido?

Chuck encogió los ojos.

—Si me quisieras no me pedirías tanto sacrificio.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa enorme. Le dio finalmente la tarjeta y lo despidió con una mano. Ojalá su omega estuviera bien. Si le había pasado algo por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría.

 

 

Chuck llegó al siguiente grupo cuando ya había avanzado la mañana. Había pasado por dos grupos y en ninguno había reconocido el olor de Castiel. Eran amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Reconocería su olor unido al de un omega en cualquier parte, y eso fue lo que le pasó en cuanto llegó a ese área de descanso. El olor de Cas era más intenso aquí que en otra parte, pero un olor, el de un omega, sobresalía del suyo. Como si supiera el camino, Chuck caminó hacia la gasolinera, que era de donde venía el olor, y entró. Allí solo había dos personas; el dependiente de la tienda, que estaba tras el mostrador, y otro hombre que estaba hablando con él.

—Te lo pago a plazos —Dean volvió a insistir, sabiendo ya que el dependiente le iba a decir que no.

—Mira, me lo has preguntado mil veces, y todas te he dicho que no, pero no por mí, sino por mi jefe. No me deja que la gente me pague a plazos, y si le desobedezco, me puede despedir. No puedo permitirme perder este trabajo.

Dean asintió, sabiendo que el pobre hombre decía la verdad. Agotado de intentarlo, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Pasó por el lado de Chuck pero no le prestó atención. Chuck sí que se fijó en él. Al fin había encontrado al omega de su amigo. Fue hacia el mostrador y preguntó.

—¿Le conoce? —hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando al hombre que acababa de salir.

—No, solo sé que se llama Dean. Pertenece a uno de los grupos del recorrido que se está llevando a cabo estos días. Se le ha pinchado una rueda de su Harley. Aquí solo tenemos recambios originales y no tiene dinero suficiente dinero para pagarlo.

—Ya veo —Chuck sacó la tarjeta de crédito de su amigo y la puso sobre el mostrador—. Cóbrate la rueda de aquí. ¿Cuánto pides por montarla?

El dependiente levantó una ceja, asombrado. Agarró la tarjeta antes de que el hombre cambiara de idea y se cobró el dinero que costaba.

—No creo que haga falta ningún mecánico porque ese tal Dean lo es.

—Ah, perfecto. ¿Cuándo podemos disponer de la rueda y dónde podemos montarla?

—Aquí detrás. Su Harley ya está allí. Os llevaré la rueda en unos minutos.

—Perfecto —Chuck le guiñó un ojo porque el hombre le había caído bien—. No tardes.

 

Chuck salió de la tienda varios minutos más tarde, tras haber pagado la rueda, un botellín de agua, un sándwich de atún, lechuga y mahonesa, y dos revistas; una de asiática pechugonas y otra de marineros en la ducha. Caminó hacia la parte de atrás, donde el dependiente le había dicho que estaba la moto de Dean. Y allí estaba él, con el teléfono en la mano intentando hacer una llamada.

—Buenas —Chuck se paró a su lado y contempló la moto—. Tienes una Harley preciosa.

—Gracias —Dean cortó la llamada cuando le dio comunicando de nuevo—. No sé por cojones se llama asistencia en carretera si siempre comunican. El año que viene me cambio de seguro.

Chuck no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Has pinchado, ¿no?

—Sí, y no puedo pagar la rueda —apretó los labios conteniéndose para no soltar otro improperio—. Ahora solo me queda esperar a la grúa, si consigo contactar con ellos, y volver a casa.

Chuck no tuvo tiempo de contarle nada cuando el dependiente apareció con la rueda. Llegó, se la plantó al lado y se marchó sin decir nada.

Asombrado, Dean se giró hacia Chuck.

—¿Ha cambiado de idea y me deja pagarle a plazos?

Chuck optó por presentarse en ese momento.

—Perdona, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Chuck Shurley.

—Dean Winchester —le tendió la mano para formalizar el saludo. Cuando vio que el hombre sacaba una tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo, abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Has pagado tú la rueda? Joder, ¿eres Dios? —preguntó asombrado por la suerte que había tenido.

Chuck se rió sin responder. Luego le tendió la tarjeta.

—¿Te suena?

Dean se asustó entonces y no cogió la tarjeta de crédito que le tendía.

—¿Has pagado con una tarjeta robada?

Chuck volvió a reír.

—No, no. Cógela, venga. ¿No te suena?

Dean lo miró extrañado, pero obedeció. Tal y como cogió la tarjeta, tuvo la necesidad de llevársela a la nariz y olerla. Allí, y casi en estado puro, estaba de nuevo el olor de ese alfa. Asombrado, levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Eres tú? —tuvo que preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, porque ese Chuck no olía al alfa que estaba siguiendo.

—No, pero es un gran amigo mío. Vamos en un grupo varias horas por delante de ti, bueno, al menos yo iba en ese grupo —se quejó—. Anoche tu alfa olió tu _disgusto_ y me ofrecí para venir a ver qué te pasaba porque él tiene que guiar al grupo hasta el final. Te está esperando.

El corazón de Dean comenzó a ir demasiado rápido y una sensación extraña le invadió el cuerpo. Eso era precisamente lo que no quería, lo que siempre había estado evitando.

—Yo no tengo ningún alfa —lo sacó de su error—. Y pienso devolverle todo el dinero que me ha dejado para la rueda.

—Me parece bien —respondió Chuck. No estaba allí para discutir con él.

—No es mi alfa —volvió a insistir Dean—. No... no me gustan las relaciones así y si él es de esa clase de tíos, yo... no voy a seguir buscándole.

—Acompáñame hasta mi moto —le pidió. Chuck no quería meter la pata, por eso se tenía que andar con cuidado porque Dean no parecía un omega como los demás. Cuando estuvo sentado sobre su moto, la arrancó y se puso el casco—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Él no te ha pagado la rueda para obligarte a nada; simplemente lo ha hecho porque sabía que estabas en un apuro y quiso ayudarte. Nada más. 

Dean guardó silencio sin saber qué responder. Eso le dio tiempo a Chuck para seguir hablando.

—No pierdes nada por ir a conocerle, y si no te gusta, te vas. Es así de sencillo. Te aseguro que no va a retenerte ni a obligarte a nada —apretó el puño para abandonar ya esa conversación que le estaba resultando cansina—. Al menos ve y conócele, Dean. Además, tendrás que devolverle la tarjeta, ¿no?

Dean no le dio tiempo a reaccionar  cuando vio que Chuck se alejaba y le decía adiós con la mano. Entonces se percató que tenía la tar jet a de crédito en la mano. Le dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Castiel J. Novak —leyó, y palmeó la tarjeta entre los dedos. Chuck tenía razón; tenía que intentarlo. ¿Y si decía que no antes de tiempo y se equivocaba?

Volvió hacia donde estaba el resto de su grupo descansando y les contó todo lo que había pasado. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenía que ir sin que él les contara nada. Como Ash tenía que descansar al menos un día más, Dean se adelantaría para que Castiel no le llevara demasiada ventaja. Antes de marcharse, Sam se quedó a su lado para despedirle.

—Por favor, Sammy, no te vayas a poner en modo drama sentimental como esas series que ves.

—Capullo —le sonrió Sam, pero siguió con lo que tenía en mente—. Quiero que sepas que me parece correcto que vayas a buscarle. Si ese tío, si ese tal Castiel no te gusta, no es de tu agrado, o no es lo que estás buscando, te vas, ¿entendido? Nosotros seguiremos el camino mañana e iremos tras de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre me has dicho? —Sam continuó tras el asentimiento de su hermano—. Me decías que nunca me conformara con menos de lo que quería. Haz tú lo mismo, ¿vale?

Dean le agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa, prendió la moto, y siguió su viaje.

Ir solo le dio tiempo de pensar  en lo afortunado que era porque normalmente el omega de una familia no podía elegir. En algunas comunidades eran tratados como putas, incluso tener un hijo omega era una deshonra. Él había podido elegir en su vida con quién compartirla y con quién no. Era cierto que había perdido a sus padres siendo muy joven y que su tío Bobby se había ocupado de ellos, pero el viejo jamás se había metido en su vida y le había dejado hacer lo que quisiera. Eso había favorecido a que Dean tuviera las ideas claras y pensara en un alfa como en una pareja y no como en su dueño al que tenía que servir y satisfacer por el resto de sus días.

Aún no había conocido a nadie que compartiera su misma opinión, y sospechaba que ese Castiel tampoco iba a ser la excepción, pero al menos lo intentaría. Por conocerle que no fuera, ¿no?

 

 

 

Estuvo viajando un día y medio prácticamente sin descansar, hasta que llegó al último área de  descanso donde había un pequeño motel, un supermercado y una gasolinera. Los primeros grupos ya habían llegado y había motos por todas partes. La mezcla de olores era algo confuso, porque olía a Castiel, pero el aroma no llegaba de ningún sitio en concreto, era más bien que estaba en  el aire. ¿Significaba eso que se había ido sin esperarle?

— Llegaste —Chuck se paró a su lado—. Traes una pinta horrible. No has descansado, ¿eh?

Dean se había quitado el casco, tenía todo el pelo pegado a la cabeza y tres capas de polvo encima.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó con miedo temiendo la respuesta.

—Noooo —Chuck arrastró la lengua intentando no reírse de la situación—. Los más jovencitos de nuestro grupo han terminado el viaje y Castiel ha ido a acercarles con sus familias para que ninguno se despistara. Se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

Dean gruñó de satisfacción sin poderlo evitar.

—Necesito una ducha —dijo de pronto, sabiendo que debía de tener una pinta lamentable.

Chuck lo miró de reojo, asintiendo.

—Sí, deberías, porque tienes tanta mugre encima que ni oliéndote de cerca va a reconocerte.

—Voy a reservar una habitación —pero antes de caminar hacia el motel se giró hacia Chuck para preguntarle algo que llevaba rumiando todo el viaje—. Chuck... ¿Cómo es Castiel?

Chuck frunció los ojos, en una mueca entre divertida y cariñosa. Entendía al muchacho, pero no iba a ser él el que destripara la sorpresa.

—Si esperas un minuto más, podrás averiguarlo tú mismo.

Dean siguió la mirada de Chuck hacia el fondo del aparcamiento, donde un par de motos acababan de llegar.  Una de esas motos era una Harley King Classic, con dos alforjas negras a los lados y la carrocería de color azul Bondi. 

Ese era Castiel. Dean no podía verle la cara porque aún llevaba el casco puesto, pero todo su cuerpo le dijo que era él. Solo había parado la moto y había apoyado una pierna en el suelo. Dean observó esa pierna larga bajo ese pantalón de cuero. Si no se iba de allí iba a salirle el corazón por la boca.

—Tengo que irme —anunció a Chuck, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al motel. Necesitaba ducharse antes de verle, comer algo, respirar... no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba preparado para nada.

Chuck no pudo evitar una risotada. Cuando vio que se perdió dentro del motel, caminó hacia donde Castiel había aparcado la moto. El hombre se acababa de quitar el casco y lo había dejado sobre el asiento.

—Ha llegado —fue lo único que Chuck dijo, aunque posiblemente el alfa ya lo supiera.

Castiel aspiró el aire y, efectivamente, olió la esencia de Dean, pero con un toque más, un toque de excitación.

—¿Ha conocido a alguien? —quiso saber. Si había algún otro alfa que hubiera puesto los ojos en él, iba a tener que dejar las cosas claras.

—No —Chuck sabía a qué se refería su amigo—. Te ha visto llegar y ha salido corriendo para pedir una habitación. Y menos mal, me sorprende que puedas olerlo debajo de tanta mugre, pero no se le puede reprochar nada porque ha viajado hasta aquí sin descansar.

Castiel asintió satisfecho.

—Deja que descanse y se reponga —dijo con calma.

—Claro. Por cierto, aquella es su moto y la rueda delantera es la que has pagado —le adelantó. Estaba deseando que se conocieran—. No te puedes ni imaginar como es.

—Cuando llegaste y me preguntaste si querías saber cómo era te dije que no, Chuck, y sigo pensando lo mismo. No me interesa su físico, sino su respuesta hacia mí —tras echarle una ojeada a la moto de Dean, siguió su camino—. Voy a ducharme. Luego nos vemos.

Chuck se quedó allí solo. Tras haber visto a Dean en persona, sin duda podía decir que Castiel era un tipo con suerte, con muchísima suerte.

 

 

Dean se dio un par de duchas seguidas porque al terminar la primera aún seguía soltando arena y polvo del pelo. Estaba muy cansado, pero no quería posponer más su encuentro con Castiel. El hombre se estaría preguntando dónde estaba y podía enfadarse si no hacía acto de presencia. Mentalmente ya había preparado un plan B por si acaso la cosa no salía bien; siempre tenía la excusa de que estaba terriblemente cansado y se caía de sueño.

Llegó al restaurante del motel bastante tarde. Ojalá no hubieran cerrado ya la cocina porque estaba hambriento. Una vez que entró, un grupo de motoristas habían terminado de cenar y abandonaban la estancia charlando animadamente entre ellos. Caminó hasta el fondo por si acaso Castiel estaba sentado en alguna de las mesas que no se veían desde la puerta. Tenía que estarlo porque el lugar olía a él, pero no había rastro del hombre por ninguna parte. ¿Y si se había cansado de esperar y ya se había ido? Fue a darse la vuelta para salir de allí cuando se encontró con un hombre ligeramente más bajo que él y con unos increíbles ojos azules.

—Dean, imagino —el hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy Castiel. Al fin nos conocemos.

—Igualmente —logró decir mientras le tendía la mano. Atinó a sacar la tarjeta de crédito y se la dio—. Muchísimas gracias. Prometo que  t e devolveré hasta el último dólar. 

—No te preocupes, no hay prisa —Castiel agarró la tarjeta que Dean le tendía y ese simple roce de dedos fue como una descarga para ambos—. Estoy sentado al fondo. ¿Me acompañas durante la cena? Imagino que tienes que estar hambriento después de hacer tantos kilómetros seguidos.

Dean caminó tras él y se sentó a su lado en la mesa. El camarero les atendió en seguida y tal como vino se fue, dejándoles a solas para poder seguir con la conversación.

—Oh, se me olvidaba —Dean se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó la bandana—. Te pertenece.

Castiel sonrió. Durante un segundo dudó si aceptarla o no. Tenía muchos pañuelos y perder uno no le resultaba un gran problema, pero ese, precisamente ese, le había metido en esa maravillosa situación con Dean. Lo agarró y se lo metió en el bolsillo no sin antes apreciar que ya apenas olía a él y muchísimo a Dean.

A los pocos minutos el camarero les sirvió las cervezas y las hamburguesas que habían pedido. En eso parecían estar de acuerdo pero, ¿lo estarían en todo lo demás? Animado por tener el estómago lleno y por el par de cervezas que se había bebido, Dean se sintió envalentonado para hablar con claridad.

—Dudé si acudir a tu llamada.

—¿Sí? —Castiel levantó las cejas, curioso por esa declaración.

—Sí. Yo... bueno, no soy fácil de llevar. Según mi hermano, soy muy cabezota y no me gusta que me den órdenes.

Castiel entendió sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

—Y pensaste que yo, por ser un alfa, iba a tratarte como si fueras inferior a mí, ¿no?

—Bueno, los omegas no somos muy bien vistos en la sociedad. En algunas comunidades incluso nos humillan y nos llaman putas.

—Eso es una aberración y espero que algún día las cosas cambien.

Dean asintió, complacido por sus palabras.

—Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo solo como para aceptar cualquier otra cosa que no sea mis propias órdenes.

Castiel lo miró pero no dijo nada. ¿Hasta qué punto podría Dean controlarse? Ya sabía que su olor lo atraía. Eso era un gran punto a su favor pero, ¿hasta qué punto podría domar lo indomable?

Terminaron de cenar y permanecieron un rato más sentados a la mesa. Desde cocinas, el camarero y el cocinero parecían estar viendo un partido de baloncesto y no tenían demasiada prisa por recoger y cerrar el restaurante a pesar de que era ya bastante tarde. Eso les dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

—¿Tú qué estás buscando, Cas?

A Castiel le complació que Dean acortara su nombre. Eso indicaba que ya se sentía más a gusto a su lado, por lo que no tuvo miedo de ser sincero con su respuesta.

—A ti —en cuanto dijo las palabras, pudo apreciar el olor de la excitación de Dean que exudaba por todos sus poros—, pero sospecho que no va a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Dean tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Se le notaba nervioso, pero lo ocultó bien, a excepción del olor que desprendía que no podía controlarse.

—Digamos que no soy partidario de esa clase de relaciones. No... no quiero a ningún alfa en mi vida que me controle, que me diga lo que tengo que hacer o que me maneje y abuse de mí como él quiera solo porque es el alfa.

—Yo jamás abusaría de ti, Dean.

—¿Y todo lo demás?

Durante un segundo ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que Castiel respiró hondo.

—No quiero mentirte, Dean; yo soy muy posesivo. Lo que es mío lo quiero para mí y para nadie más, pero no soy un controlador ni un Christian Grey si es lo que estás pensando.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Se sentía muy confundido, mucho.

—Bueno, algunas cosas del Grey no están mal —en cuanto hizo el comentario se arrepintió, porque acababa de revelar algo bastante íntimo que le gustaba. El color rojizo que tiñeron sus mejillas lo delataron.

Castiel disimuló una sonrisa para no mortificarle más. Optó entonces por seguir con la conversación.

—Tú eres el que pones condiciones, Dean. Tú decides.

—¿Tú no buscas nada en especial en un omega?

—No lo sé. No lo he pensado aún.

Dean no sabía si esa era la respuesta correcta o no, pero no le gustó. ¿No se suponía que debía de tener las ideas más claras? No le gustaba la gente indecisa, menos aún en temas tan importantes donde tener la mente centrada era de gran ayuda. Se levantó por instinto y sacó la cartera.

—Por favor, déjame invitarte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de haber sido tan amable dejándome el dinero para pagar la rueda de mi moto. Te lo devolveré.

—Lo sé —Castiel también se levantó—. Supongo que ya has elegido, entonces.

—Sí —Dean le tendió la mano para despedirse—. De nuevo, gracias por todo.

Castiel puso bien su silla y caminó hacia el final del local. No salió por la puerta principal, como habían hecho al entrar, sino por la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás. Dean lo miró sin poder evitar echarle un vistazo a ese bien formado trasero al andar y esas piernas largas y esbeltas. El aroma de Castiel, sus feromonas, le llegaron a las fosas nasales y le dieron una bofetada como si hubieran tenido una mano realmente. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, y le obligaron a ir tras él como si no tuviera voluntad propia. ¡Tenía cojones la cosa; llevaba toda la vida luchando por tener la libertad de hacer o deshacer cuando le viniera en gana y ahora era traicionado vilmente por su propio cuerpo!

Ya en la calle, Castiel escuchó el sonido de la puerta y se giró, viendo a Dean caminar hacia él decidido. No se apartó cuando las manos de ese hombre le agarraron de la nuca y tiraron de él acercándole hacia sus labios.

Fue un beso rudo, urgente, necesitado. Al mismo Dean le hubiera gustado haberlo hecho más despacio, con más cuidado, pero su cuerpo iba a muchas más revoluciones que él, impidiéndole hacer las cosas con calma. Castiel no parecía molesto y respondió al beso de igual manera. En cuestión de segundos las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una danza más antigua que el mismo mundo, hasta que terminaron mordiéndose los labios por la frustración que sentían de no poder satisfacerse más de momento. Eso no fue un impedimento para Dean, que se apretó contra su cuerpo, enseñándole lo duro que estaba, cuánto lo necesitaba. Castiel tampoco se quedó atrás y lo agarró con fuerza por la cintura, estrechándole en su pecho y sin romper el beso.

Dean no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo estaba hablando por él, siendo incapaz de decidir si era correcto o no. Siempre había luchado por ser libre, por dominar su vida, y ahora mismo se estaba ofreciendo en una bandeja de plata a un alfa que muy gustoso lo habría reclamado sin cuestionar nada.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de ninguna otra cosa que no fuera eso tan gigantesco que estaban sintiendo.

Los labios de Dean estaban hinchados por los besos y los mordiscos del alfa. Se llevó la mano a su cinturón y lo abrió de un tirón. Con dedos diestros se abrió los botones del pantalón y se los deslizó hacia bajo por la parte de atrás, hasta dejar las nalgas expuestas al cálido aire de la noche. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dejo de caer sobre el pecho de Castiel mientras restregaba su trasero sobre la entrepierna del alfa, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse y no hundirse en él de una sola estocada. La boca se le hizo agua y la mente se le nubló, dejándole actuar por instinto. Eso en su situación era muy peligroso porque, como alfa, había sido creado, había nacido, para complacer a su omega, para hacerlo suyo, para reclamarle y satisfacerle el resto de sus días. ¿Cómo iba a hacer todo eso si Dean no quería ser reclamado ni tener a nadie a su lado que cuidara de él? ¿Cómo iba a controlarse para no tomar ventaja de algo tan evidente?

Dean parecía haberlo olvidado todo. Estiró los brazos hacia atrás, rodeando la cintura de Castiel, y lo arrimó mucho a él mientras movía el trasero de arriba a abajo. Sabía que había empezado a lubricar, podía sentirlo, y el olor de sus feromonas lo inundó todo.

El gruñido que soltó Castiel al percibir el estado de excitación de Dean retumbó alrededor de ellos. Lo apoyó en la pared que había enfrente y lo acorraló estirando los brazos a ambos lados de Dean. Se moría por arrodillarse tras él y besarle hasta hacerle suplicar que lo poseyera una y otra vez. Lo hubiera hecho, pero Dean volvió a restregarse contra él, esta vez gimiendo en voz baja cada vez que apretaba el trasero sobre su bragueta. Después de eso no le iba a quedar más remedio que quemar esos pantalones porque jamás saldría el olor de Dean de ellos e, inevitablemente, iría empalmado a todas partes.

Sin poder contenerse más se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones con movimientos rápidos y algo torpes. No le dio tiempo a deslizar una mano dentro de su ropa interior cuando la mano de Dean se adelantó a la suya. Ambos gimieron a la vez. Castiel volvió a colocar la mano sobre la pared para sostenerse. Sospechaba que iría directo al suelo si no lo hacía, además, Dean parecía saber manejarle muy bien.

La mano de Dean era grande, de dedos fuertes y palma robusta. Sabía ejercer en Cas la presión justa mientras resbalaba el puño de principio a fin por su falo. Entonces se lo acercó a su lubricada entrada. Tenía las nalgas empapadas por su propia lubricación y había comenzado a sollozar por sentirle dentro de él. Lo guió mientras separaba las piernas todo lo que el pantalón le permitía, se echó ligeramente hacia delante y lo acomodó sobre su entrada, preparado para acogerle.

—Shhhhh, despacio, Dean —Castiel estaba levemente inclinado hacia delante sobre la espalda de Dean, con la frente apoyada sobre sus omoplatos y respirando con pesadez por la boca.

Eso hubiera sido lo lógico; ir despacio, tantear el terreno, comprobar la profundidad antes de lanzarse al agua, pero Dean no jugaba según las reglas; con un movimiento seco y rudo de sus caderas, se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que penetrara en él más de la mitad del miembro.

Ambos se quedaron sin respiración durante unos segundos, Castiel pugnando por no correrse en ese mismo instante, y Dean muerto de un dolor indescriptible que lo había atravesado de la cabeza a los pies. Había apretado los dientes para intentar mitigarlo, pero fue imposible, por lo que volvió a agitar las caderas intentando escaparse, consiguiendo únicamente que Castiel se adentrara más en él y el dolor fuera más agudo.

—¡Estate quieto de una jodida vez! —Castiel tuvo que agarrarle por los antebrazos y guiarle para dejarle de caer sobre un bidón enorme de agua que había al lado de la puerta junto a ellos.

Dean se agarró al borde, apretando los dedos con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejar las uñas marcadas. Intentó zafarse otra vez moviendo el trasero, pero esta vez Castiel estaba preparado y lo inmovilizó con fuerza. Había comenzado a sudar hasta hacerle resbalar las gotas por la punta de la nariz, no solo por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para sujetarle, sino por el ejercicio de contención que estaba haciendo por no correrse dentro de él. Sabía que si eso ocurría no podría evitar que se quedaran unidos y que comenzara el rito de emparejamiento, algo que Dean le había dicho que quería evitar a toda costa. Además, si su pene en estado normal le había dolido, ¿qué pasaría cuando se hinchara dentro de él sin poder salir? ¿Y cómo diablos era Dean tan estrecho? ¿Es que no había estado con nadie más nunca?

Supo que el joven se había ido tranquilizando cuando dejó de luchar contra él bajo su cuerpo. Eso le dio la oportunidad de poder respirar un poco. Se lamió los labios y se acercó a su oído.

—Si quieres que siga, dímelo y lo haré.

El cuerpo y la mente de Dean decían cosas distintas. Ganó su cuerpo cuando, sin palabras, su trasero se elevó para acogerle un poco más, lanzando ahora un gemido de satisfacción por el movimiento. Castiel se dio por enterado y comenzó una lenta danza, adelantando las caderas y moviéndolas con una rítmica cadencia mientras salía y entraba en él. Estaba al límite de su resistencia cuando Dean volvió a hablar.

—Por favor, no me marques —suplicó—. Por favor, no.

Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría para Castiel. ¿Tan doloroso habría sido ser su pareja? ¿Tan mal concepto tenía de él, de todos los alfas, que tenía que suplicarle mientras lo follaba que no lo marcara? Apretó los dientes de rabia. Ojalá Dean se diera cuenta cuando recapacitara sobre lo que había pasado, porque se había comportado como una puta. Precisamente él, que le había echado en cara que los alfas los trataban así, y acababa de ofrecérsele en bandeja de plata sin responsabilidad ninguna.

Durante unos segundos Castiel paró todo movimiento, ajado de sus pensamientos. Iba a subirse los pantalones y a marcharse de allí cuando la voz de Dean hizo que se lo pensara mejor.

—Cas, por favor, Cas. Sigue. No me dejes así —jadeó, y movió las nalgas de arriba a abajo tragándole un poco más—. Te necesito.

Castiel maldijo su poca fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaba complacerle en todo, y no podía negarle nada teniéndole así, ahí, entregado cien por cien a él. Su olor lo había vuelto loco, lo había emborrachado hasta hacerle cruzar al otro lado. Ahora era bastante tarde para volver atrás; o se iba sin más y se quedaban los dos con un mal sabor de boca, o lo complacía y se marchaba luego.

Con esa segunda opción el único que salía perdiendo era él, pero con que hubiera uno con dolor de pelotas era más que suficiente. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer si Dean ya le había dejado claro que no quería que lo marcara?

Comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, incrementando el ritmo con cada envite. Escuchaba a Dean sollozar pidiéndole más, rogándole, suplicándole que lo llevase a la luna. Si le dejara, Castiel sería capaz de llevarle más allá del cielo.

Siguió marcando un buen ritmo. En la quietud de la noche solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos unido al tintineo de la cadena que Dean llevaba enganchada a un lado del pantalón y que ahora rozaba con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Castiel le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y deslizó la mano por dentro de los pantalones y de la ropa interior, porque Dean no había llegado a sacarse la erección en ningún momento. Tenía toda la ropa humedecida, por lo que acariciarle y resbalarse por su miembro fue algo sencillo para él. Amoldó la presión y el movimiento de su puño al ritmo de sus caderas y lo llevó muy muy alto, tal y como le había prometido en silencio. Una vez allí lo remató, haciendo que tocara el cielo sin necesidad de usar las manos mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo y subía y subía, y subía, hasta que todo se volvió blanco y ya no hubo nada más.

Si hubiera tardado un segundo más en apartarse, Castiel habría estado metido en un serio problema. Salió de Dean a lo justo apretando los dientes y contiendo el orgasmo que sentía quemarle en la ingle. Tuvo que hacer varias respiraciones profundas para controlarse. Le estaba costando la misma vida, con Dean ahí tumbado sobre el barril y totalmente expuesto, con su humedad esparcida entre sus dedos y su olor calándole la piel.

Se puso bien la ropa como pudo y luego se la puso a Dean. El joven reaccionó y colaboró, pero parecía ido, como si estuviera en medio de una borrachera de felicidad.

Castiel no dijo nada, no podía. Lo guió a su cuarto, lo metió en la cama y salió rápidamente de ahí. Si se quedaba, acabaría incumpliendo su palabra. Mientras caminaba hacia recepción sopesó en dejarle una tarjeta personal para que Dean pudiera localizarle, pero no le pareció buena idea porque el joven podía pensar que le instaba a que le pagara el dinero que le había prestado, y eso a él verdaderamente le daba igual. Lo que quería era que lo llamara, que hablaran, pero por lo poco que había conocido de Dean, sabía que cuando se levantase a la mañana siguiente, no iba a estar de muy buen humor. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa; pagar su estancia en el motel. Tenía confianza con el dueño. Le diría que todos los gastos de Dean Winchester estaban cubiertos. El joven no era tonto y sabría que se trataba de él. Con lo orgulloso y celoso que era de llevar el control de su vida por sí mismo, lo buscaría para devolver también el dinero de la habitación. Era un movimiento un tanto retorcido, pero haciéndolo se aseguraba de que Dean iba a ir a buscarle tarde o temprano.

 

 

 

Quedó con Chuck al amanecer, después de haberse duchado y haber recogido sus cosas.

—¿Por qué quieres salir tan temprano?

Castiel miró a lo lejos. La oscuridad de la noche había ido esclareciéndose poco a poco, tomando tonos rosas y celestes. Esa noche con Dean iba quedando atrás aunque seguía muy presente en su pensamiento.

—No quiero encontrarme con Dean —se sinceró.

—Vaya, ha salido mal, ¿no? —Chuck negó con la cabeza—. Aunque tu olor me confunde.

—Yo también estoy confundido —fue lo único que dijo—. Vámonos.

Arrancaron las motos y se perdieron en el horizonte, por el camino contrario de donde habían venido.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó cuando la mañana estaba bien avanzada. Abrió los ojos despacio, notando que se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien. Lo achacó a que por fin dormía en una cama de verdad y no en una horrible tienda de campaña en el suelo. Al menos eso pensó hasta que se sentó en la cama. Ese simple movimiento fue como si le hubieran clavado mil alfileres en el trasero. Entonces todo lo acontecido la noche anterior llegó a su memoria.

Durante varios segundos se quedó congelando, preguntándose si Cas habría respetado su decisión. Sus recuerdos estaban turbios y no lograba discernir entre lo que había pasado y lo que su cerebro pensaba que había pasado.

Se levantó maldiciendo el día en que nació y caminó hacia el baño. Se quitó la ropa y se dio asco a sí mismo; toda la zona delantera por la parte de la bragueta estaba humedecida, aunque gran parte se había secado ya, dejando la ropa acartonada y su piel con un tacto pegajoso. Se desprendió de todo y se llevó una mano a su trasero. Este seguía húmedo, dilatado y bastante dolorido. Tocó con la yema de los dedos la sustancia pegajosa y se lo llevó a la nariz. No. no había rastro de Castiel. Aunque no hubiera sido tan directo en sus actos, su olfato y todo su cuerpo le habría dicho si el alfa había tomado posesión completa de su cuerpo porque todo su olor habría cambiado, habrían sido a partir de entonces uno solo y las feromonas del alfa habrían estado en cada célula de su piel.

No entendía. Entonces... ¿se había corrido él solo? Recordaba haber sido muy explícito con sus peticiones. También recordaba haberle suplicado que lo follara. Eso le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al final esa gente que decía que los omegas eran unas zorras tenían razón.

Lamentándose de sí mismo, Dean terminó de ducharse y se cambió de ropa. Recogió sus cosas y fue a recepción para pagar. Allí se encontró con su hermano y el resto del grupo.

—Hey, ¿qué tal todo? —Sammy olisqueó con cuidado para no ofender a su hermano, pero no olió nada fuera de lo normal—. ¿Llegaste a conocerle?

—Vámonos de este lugar.

Los tres se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros. Tenían muchas preguntas, pero ante semejante respuesta, ninguno quiso volver a abrir la boca.

Dean, por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando en recepción.

—¿Cómo que mi estancia ya está pagada? Eso es imposible. Yo no he pagado nada —se volvió hacia sus amigos que estaban a varios metros de distancia—. Hey, vosotros. ¿Me habéis pagado mi habitación?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Solo Sam tuvo el coraje de responder con palabras.

—Habíamos acordado en que cada uno se pagaba lo suyo, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. Entonces...

—Tiene que ser un error —volvió a insistir—. Cóbreme.

—Señor Winchester, por favor —la chica, una joven pelirroja muy mona, le habló en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara—. Por favor, me va a poner en un apuro. No puedo cobrar lo mismo dos veces, y el hombre que pagó dio órdenes expresas de no decirle nada ni de cobrarle nada —cerró la boca sabiendo que había hablado demasiado.

Dean alzó una ceja.

—Ese hombre... ¿Tenía los ojos del color más azul que jamás haya visto?

—Sí —la voz de la chica fue más un suspiro que una afirmación.

La ira que invadió el cuerpo de Dean tomó proporciones apocalípticas. Cerró su cartera de malas maneras y se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo trasero mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

—Vámonos de este lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada. No había que ser un lumbreras para saber que la historia con ese alfa no había salido bien. Ahora solo quedaba que Dean hiciera cuanto antes borrón y cuenta nueva.

 

 

Pero no lo hizo. No pudo. Habían pasado dos meses desde el viaje al desierto de Sonora y no había pasado ni una sola noche en que no recordara aquel momento con Castiel. Algunas noches, cuando era más duro consigo mismo, se lamentaba de haberse dejado llevar, de haber sido tan débil y de haberse comportado como una puta. Otras noches, las menos, se había permitido soñar con que todo hubiera sido distinto para los dos. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaba, la cruel realidad le volvía a recordar que no había podido superar esa metedura de pata y posiblemente jamás lo hiciera.

 

 

La fiesta de celebración por el embarazo de Jess los había reunido ese viernes por la noche en una velada íntima en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Sam y Jessica habían aprovechado el anuncio de su boda para dar la buena nueva al resto de sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Dean, sentado en una mesa no muy lejos de Sam, observaba la felicidad de su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios. Se alegraba mucho por él porque se merecía ser feliz.

La cena fue muy amena. Estuvo charlando con los padres de Jess y luego con el grupo de amigos que Sam y él tenían en común. Bebió incluso un poco más de la cuenta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que no estaba del todo centrado, fue cuando estaba encerrado dentro de los aseos, con el teléfono móvil en la mano y el número de Cas esperando en la pantalla para ser marcado.

Había conseguido su número muchas semanas atrás. No le fue complicado buscar su nombre y apellido entre la lista de participantes y pedir un par de favores a su amigol, que era uno de los organizadores del evento. Hasta ese momento no había tenido valor de llamarlo porque, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿De verdad iba a llamarle borracho para que Castiel afirmara lo patético que era y se alegrara de no haberse enredado con semejante perdedor que no sabía hacer nada derecho en la vida?

Salió del baño a toda prisa y, aprovechando que muchos invitados se habían levantado para bailar en una pista improvisada en medio del restaurante, él pudo escapar por una de las puertas laterales sin ser visto.

No estaba en condiciones de coger el coche. No estaba loco. Tampoco iba a intentarlo. Simplemente se limitó a andar y a andar y a andar, hasta que no supo dónde se encontraba. Pensó que el aire fresco de la noche le haría pensar con claridad, que le despejaría la mente, pero no fue así. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba marcando el teléfono de Castiel. La señal de llamada dio varios toques, hasta que al fin una voz que conocía muy bien sonó al otro lado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué tuviste que joderme la vida? ¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino? ¿Por qué tuviste que perder ese maldito pañuelo? —se lamentó—. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarlo yo?

Técnicamente la culpa no había sido de Castiel, y Dean lo sabía. En la bandana de Castiel no había ningún marcaje, simplemente su olor personal. Fue el cuerpo de Dean el que respondió sin haber sido llamado, el que alertó a Cas. Todo eso había sido por su culpa y de nadie más.

—Lo siento. No debí haberte llamado —se lamentó.

Castiel había respondido al teléfono sin saber quién era. No solía recibir llamadas tan tarde, y haberse despertado de golpe le había dejado muy mal cuerpo.

—¿Has bebido, Dean?

—No lo sé —respondió. Se sentía hundido y miserable. Estaba solo en medio de un parque. Se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a unos columpios y miró la triste escena—. No sé dónde estoy. No sé qué hago aquí. No sé qué es lo que quiero de mi vida.

Castiel salió inmediatamente de la cama.

—No te muevas de ahí —y activó una aplicación de localizador de ubicaciones para ver si Dean tenía su teléfono en abierto. Esperaba que sí, porque sino no podría hacer nada. A los pocos segundos la señal de Dean apareció en su pantalla, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba—. No te muevas de ahí. Llegaré en once minutos.

Dean no quiso preguntarle cómo lo había hecho, ni el qué. Cortó la llamada e intentó levantarse del banco y echar a andar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Ahora no le iba a quedar más remedio que quedarse allí hasta que llegara Castiel y viera lo verdaderamente patético que era.

 

 

Castiel llegó siete minutos más tarde. Había apretado a fondo su Hyundai Santa Fe hasta desgastar las llantas y estuvo en el parque antes de lo previsto. La noche era húmeda y parecía que iba a llover. Ojalá Dean no se hubiera ido porque no lo encontró bien. Durante esos dos meses que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, no había podido evitar pensar en él. De hecho era lo único que hacía. Podía haber localizado su teléfono, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? No quería incomodarle, no quería que pensara que lo tenía controlado o que lo estaba vigilando porque no era así. Simplemente no había podido olvidarle.

—Dean —lo vio a lo lejos y caminó hacia él, preocupado. Dean estaba sentado sobre el banco, con los antebrazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza mirando al suelo—. Dean —repitió al llegar a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Lentamente asintió. Parecía como si esos minutos a solas y en silencio en esa húmeda noche le hubieran sentado bien y haciéndole refrescar las ideas.

—Siento haberte despertado tan tarde.

Castiel se sentó a su lado pero a cierta distancia.

—No pasa nada —no quería ser pesado, pero le preocupaba su estado de salud—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estaba en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano y he bebido más de la cuenta. Durante un rato me... —encogió los labios intentando elegir bien las palabras—. Durante un rato me he saturado y me he agobiado yo solo. Siento haberte hecho venir para nada. Por favor, vete.

Castiel parpadeó. Si Dean no quería que estuviera allí, no lo obligaría. Ya sabía que con él no funcionaban esas cosas. Asintió y se levantó.

—Si quieres que me vaya, eso haré —respondió sin más—. Ten cuidado al volver a casa, por favor.

Dean lo vio caminar de vuelta a su coche y maldijo en voz baja. Cualquiera se habría quejado si lo hubieran sacado de la cama en mitad de la noche para luego despacharlo a la primera de cambio. Alzó la cabeza y miró en dirección al hombre, que ya se había alejado varios metros.

—Cas —lo llamó—. No te vayas. Por favor.

Castiel paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. En silencio y sin ninguna expresión molesta en el rostro sino todo lo contrario, regresó al banco y se sentó a su lado.

—No quiero obligarte a nada, Dean, pero creo que ya que me has llamado, podemos hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche.

Dean iba a resistirse porque no creía estar preparado, pero su mente lo engañó porque llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento.

—¿Somos pareja? —preguntó si poder mirarle a la cara.

—Sabes que no —Castiel no sabía si esa pregunta era buena o mala, porque indicaba que Dean no recordaba parte de lo que verdaderamente había sucedido—. Si lo hubiéramos sido, tu cuerpo y el mío habrían reaccionado al verse. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

Dean se acordaba perfectamente de todo, y decidió hacerle un resumen.

—Sí; me abalancé sobre ti, te besé, me restregué contra ti como una gata en celo, me empalé yo solo haciéndome daño, y te rogué que continuaras —concluyó—. Hasta que me desperté a la mañana siguiente en una habitación que habías pagado tú —soltó con una mueca—. También estoy reuniendo dinero para eso. En cuanto lo tenga te lo devolveré todo.

—No tengo prisa —lo tranquilizó. Le interesaba más tratar otro tema—. ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que no nos uniéramos? Me lo imploraste.

—Sí —admitió con cierta vergüenza incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo—. Y luego seguí calentándote. Cualquier otro alfa no me habría hecho caso, me habría violado, me habría llamado puta y me habría dejado allí tirado como una colilla —calló por unos segundos—. Y me lo habría tenido merecido.

Castiel le puso la mano en el brazo inmediatamente para obligarle a que lo mirase a los ojos de una maldita vez. En ese simple roce, varias chispas saltaron entre ellos. Dean miró su mano y luego elevó la cara hacia la de Castiel.

—Jamás pienses que eras una puta, ¿entendido? Porque no lo eres. Ni nunca lo serás. Lo nuestro no salió bien, nada más. No tienes que fustigarte por eso.

Dean podía sentir la caliente mano de Castiel sobre su antebrazo. No se había dado cuenta antes de esos largos y elegantes dedos. Una pena porque le habría gustado tocarlos.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —ofuscado, Dean volvió a mirar al suelo—. Siempre te has portado con rectitud y no puedo reprocharte nada.

Castiel no opinaba lo mismo.

—Yo sí —respondió, haciendo que Dean volviera a mirarle—. No debí haberte dejado allí solo.

—Me llevaste a una habitación que luego pagaste. Es mucho más que lo que otros hubieran hecho por mí, créeme.

—Pero luego me fui —se lamentó—. Debí de haberme quedado y haber comprobado que estabas bien.

Dean parpadeó con calma, dándose cuenta de las palabras de Castiel.

—Eso habría sido lo lógico si nos hubiéramos unido, pero te eché. Incluso antes de llegar a la fiesta yo ya te había echado —resumió—. Y entiendo que te hayas ido. Créeme que no tengo nada que reprocharte. Te portaste como un caballero, como la buena persona que eres y yo no. Hiciste lo correcto al marcharte.

—No, Dean —insistió. Su voz sonaba exasperada—. Me fui porque estaba muy enfadado, porque si me quedaba, no iba a poder contenerme, ¿entiendes? Tu vida corría peligro en ese momento porque faltó muy poco para que perdiera el norte —siseó entre dientes—. Faltó muy poco y eso me asustó.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de poner la otra mano sobre la que Cas había puesto antes sobre su antebrazo.

—Sé que jamás me habrías hecho daño, por muy salido que estuvieras —sonrió, haciéndole sonreír. ¿Siempre había tenido esos labios tan bonitos?—. Lo he hecho muy mal. Lo siento.

Castiel asintió, aceptando sus disculpas.

—¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? Eso de que no quieres a nadie que controle tu vida y mande sobre ti.

—Sí —lo miró a los ojos. No pudo ocultar un atisbo de pena porque toda esa situación era muy triste—. No sé ser de otra manera y no quiero engañar a nadie con algo que no soy.

—Eso es muy noble por tu parte —Castiel retiró su mano dejando la de Dean atrás. Luego se miró el reloj de la muñeca—. Se está haciendo muy tarde. Déjame llevarte a casa o de vuelta a la fiesta de tu hermano.

Dean miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el restaurante no estaba tan lejos como él había creído en un principio.

—Puedo volver solo. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—En ese caso —se levantó del banco para quedar de pie frente a él—. Es hora de que vuelva a casa. Cuídate.

No le dio tiempo de andar dos pasos cuando Castiel sintió que Dean le cogía de la mano y la estrechaba con la suya. Aturdido por ese gesto, se volvió y lo miró. Dean aprovechó para hablar.

—Gracias por venir.

Castiel no podía decir nada. El roce de esa mano lo estaba volviendo loco. Antes, cuando había colocado la suya sobre sus dedos, su corazón había comenzado a ir a mil, pero ahora que Dean lo tenía cogido por los dedos, apretándolos en su puño, era mucho más de lo que podía sorportar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose y agarrados de la mano, hasta que la áspera voz de Castiel sonó rompiendo la suave noche.

—Tienes que soltarme la mano, por favor, Dean —acabó susurrando su nombre.

—¿Tú aún sientes algo por mí?

Castiel pareció exasperarse.

—¿Qué quieres oír de mí, Dean? Ya te lo dije esa noche en el restaurante. Ya te dije lo que soy y lo que busco. También me dijiste cómo eras tú y lo que querías, ¿recuerdas? Y no somos afines, Dean. No buscamos lo mismo, no queremos lo mismo, no somos compatibles. Juntos no seríamos jamas felices.

Dean podía olerle. Desde el mismo momento en que le había tocado la mano, todo el cuerpo de Castiel había reaccionado, desprendiendo un olor que solo él podía oler.

—Yo soy tu omega, Cas. Sé que lo sabes ¿Vas a dejarme escapar solo porque yo esté empeñado en conservar mi libertad?

Admitir que era su omega era una declaración en toda regla, y Castiel no lo negó, sino todo lo contrario; admitió abiertamente lo que sentía por él.

—Precisamente porque eres mi omega, Dean. Porque mi felicidad consiste en hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, aunque tenga que dejarte ir, aunque tenga que renunciar a ti y eso me acabe matando poco a poco.

Dean no se esperaba esas palabras y, estupefacto, abrió la mano sin darse cuenta, dejando caer la mano de Castiel. El hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su coche, se montó, y se alejó de allí. Él se quedó solo en medio del parque, con los ojos cerrados, pugnando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus lagrimales. Le dolía el corazón, y le dolía el alma, porque sabía que Castiel había antepuesto su felicidad a la suya propia.

Finalmente acabó llorando, porque otra cosa no podía hacer.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ

 


	2. Chapter 2

—Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado, Dean. Eres muy amable.

Dean sonrió a Jessica y juntos entraron en la consulta del ginecólogo donde su cuñada tenía cita esa mañana. Sam no había podido acompañarla porque el día anterior lo llamaron para un caso muy urgente en Chicago y no pudo decir que no.

—Jessica —el doctor, un hombre de mediana edad con pelo canoso la saludó cordialmente cuando la vio llegar—. Hoy no te has traído al padre de la criatura.

—No —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Me he traído al tío de la criatura. Doctor, le presento a mi cuñado, Dean Winchester. Sam está de viaje y Dean se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.

Los dos hombres estrecharon las manos y pasaron a la consulta. Jessica se tumbó sobre una camilla y se descubrió la barriga. Acababa de entrar en el tercer trimestre de embarazo y su barriga había alcanzado un tamaño descomunal. Comprensible teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de Sam Winchester.

—En las últimas ecografías no pudimos ver el sexo del bebé porque estaba de espaldas y no había forma de que se diera la vuelta. ¿Has comido antes alguna chocolatina para hacer que el bebé se activara?

—Lo había olvidado, pero gracias a Dean, que siempre lleva chocolatinas por los bolsillos, me he comido una antes.

—Seré un mal ejemplo, lo sé —respondió algo colorado, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Mejor llevar chocolatinas que droga, ¿no?

—Creo que está sonando el teléfono de mi despacho —el hombro miró sobre su hombro, hacia una puerta que había al fondo de la habitación—. Si me disculpáis voy a atender la llamada. Mi hija adolescente está de vacaciones en California y quiero saber si ha llegado bien.

—Sí, claro. No hay prisa —le aseguró ella. Cuando el hombre desapareció tras la puerta, se acomodó en la camilla y miró a Dean, que seguía de pie a su lado—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos, Dean?

Dean, que había estado mirando los cuadros y carteles de bebés que había en la habitación, giró los ojos para mirarla de reojo. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—No lo sé. ¿Por?

—Siempre he admirado a los hombres omega. Tenéis mucha suerte.

Eso sí que era nuevo. La afirmación de su cuñada le llamó mucho la atención.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Los hombres omega somos los peores mirados de todas las comunidades. Nos tratan como a putas, como si fuéramos mercancía en lugar de personas. Las mujeres omega están mejor vistas, pero nosotros... —se calló porque no quería seguir contándole y amargarle su cita con el médico.

—¿Nunca te has parado a pensar en que la gente os tiene envidia porque temen lo que es distinto a ellos? Vosotros, los omega hombres, sois una maravilla de la creación. Tenéis lo mejor de ambos sexos; podéis hacer pis de pié y dar vida. Nosotras las omega jamás lograremos eso.

Dean lanzó una carcajada por la lógica de Jessica, y en parte tenía razón aunque jamás lo había visto de ese modo; la gente temía lo que era distinto, no porque fueran unos monstruos. El problema estaba en el miedo de la gente a lo desconocido, no en ellos.

—Gracias. Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso —le agradeció con la mirada, encogiendo los ojos en un gesto sincero.

—No hay de qué. Creo que serías una madre maravillosa.

Las mejillas de Dean se tiñeron de un rosa intenso cuando, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue Cas. Imaginar a Castiel de padre le formó un remolino en el estómago, como el aleteo de un millón de mariposas. Fue una imagen demasiado tierna, demasiado íntima, y no se permitió disfrutar de ella, apartándola de inmediato de su mente. Hacía unos tres meses que había visto a Castiel en aquel parque. No tenía previsto que pasara tanto tiempo sin devolverle el dinero, pero se le había fastidiado un par de piezas de la moto que tuvo que mandar a pedir, por lo que tardó más en recopilar de nuevo el dinero. Ya casi lo tenía, así que en breve iba a tener que llamarle. Ojalá que ese día, cuando lo viera, su mente no le jugara una mala pasada y lo acabara imaginando con un montón de niños a su alrededor.

—Ya estoy. Disculpad —el doctor llegó hacia ellos y siguió por donde lo había dejado. Aplicó el gel sobre la barriga de Jessica y comenzó a mover el transductor por el abdomen mientras tecleaba códigos en la mesa de control del ordenador—. Aquí está. Vamos a comprobar que su crecimiento se ha desarrollado bien y sus órganos principales funcionan correctamente.

Durante varios minutos el doctor les estuvo contando todo lo que veía en la pantalla y lo bien que iba todo. Dean estaba pletórico porque eso que estaba ahí, al que aún no le había encontrado forma pero podía oír su latido perfectamente, era un bebé, un nuevo miembro en la familia, y estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

—Ya sé si es niño o niña —anunció el doctor—. ¿Queréis saberlo o esperamos para cuando venga el padre?

Jessica no se lo pensó.

—Mejor lo sabemos, ¿no? Porque quizás la próxima vez que vengamos, se haya dado la vuelta de nuevo, y si seguimos así no habrá manera de terminar de pintar la habitación del bebé.

—Está bien —el hombre los miró a ambos, para luego detenerse en Jessica—. Es una niña.

Dean tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar.

 

 

Salieron a comer por ahí para celebrar la buena noticia. Acordaron no decirle nada a Sam porque Jessica le iba a preparar una sorpresa cuando regresara a casa el fin de semana.

La hamburguesería estaba a rebosar, pero encontraron una mesa libre y pidieron la comida. El menú de Jessica superaba en tamaño y grosor al de Dean, y eso que se había pedido la más grande.

—¿Sabes que eso de comer por dos es un mito? —Le dijo cuando vio a la rubia tragarse casi de un bocado media hamburguesa.

—Eso es porque el padre de los demás niños del mundo no es Sam —bromeó ella.

Dean tuvo que darle la razón, sabiendo que su hermano engullía por cuatro.

Cuando Jessica terminó de tragar su bocado, se centró en Dean. No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero no quería seguir conteniéndose.

—Sam me dijo que conociste a un alfa en el viaje que hicisteis al desierto. ¿No salió bien?

Dean masticó lo que tenía en la boca y bebió de su cañita con lentitud, dándose tiempo para organizar la mente y saber qué contar.

—No —respondió escueto. Lo que no sabía era que Jessica era experta en someter al tercer grado a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante.

—Pero, ¿os habéis vuelto a ver? —el silencio de Dean fue respuesta más que suficiente, pero no la que ella buscaba. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Qué ocurre, Dean? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? —le puso una mano sobre la suya y se la apretó—. ¿Te apetece contármelo?

Jessica sabía que presionando a Dean no era lo mejor, por eso optó por invitarle de manera tranquila a que le explicara lo que había sucedido. Pareció surtir efecto porque Dean comenzó a hablar.

—Nunca he querido que me instaran a hacer algo que yo no quisiera, ni que me obligaran a ser la puta de nadie, ni a someterme a sus órdenes, ni ser el complemento de otra persona que se siente superior solo por haber nacido con unos determinados genes dominantes.

—Ese alfa quería imponerse sobre ti —no fue una pregunta. Jessica solo quería entender a Dean.

—No. Me ha dejado libre. Después de haberle dicho lo que quiero ser y cómo, me ha dejado libre para que viva mi vida —fue bajando cada vez un poco más la voz hasta que fue apenas un susurro—. Incluso después de haberme dicho que yo era su omega, y que precisamente por eso, quería lo que me hiciera feliz.

Jess no dijo nada más. Levantó una ceja disimuladamente mientras iba escuchando, pero se guardó bien de decir nada tras ese comentario. Dean lo hizo por ella.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Jessica le dio un sorbo a su agua y meditó un segundo antes de abrir la boca.

—¿De verdad quieres saber mi opinión?

Dean la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Jessica no se andaba por las ramas, y si tenía que decirte algo, lo decía sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sí, por favor.

—Bien —comenzó ella—. Eres gilipollas.

Dean alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, porque de todas las cosas que se esperaba que le dijeran, esa no era ninguna de ellas.

—¿Qué?

—Que eres gilipollas —repitió—. Mira, Dean, entiendo perfectamente tu forma de ver la vida porque yo pensaba igual; yo no quería a ningún alfa mandón en mi vida que me tuviera todo el día con las piernas abiertas y fuera una fábrica de bebés hasta que me muriera —se miró la barriga y sonrió—. Y te aseguro que este bebé ha sido de mutuo acuerdo, y no porque Sam lo haya dicho.

—Te creo —afirmó él.

—Mira, los alfas, por naturaleza, son posesivos. Algunos lo llevan a un extremo de ser auténticos dictadores, y otros no. Son así, no pueden evitar serlo, pero si un alfa te declara su amor, y antepone tus deseos por encima del de ellos, te están regalando el mejor regalo que existe, porque significa que te han entregado su corazón y será para toda la vida.

—Pero siguen siendo posesivos —a terco no lo ganaba nadie.

—Y tú eres un cabezota, Dean Winchester. Lo son porque tienen que serlo. ¿No ves que es la única manera que tienen de reclamar lo que es suyo delante de otros alfas? Si no sería una pelea constante todos con todos, porque siempre habría un alfa listillo que diría “Hey, voy a ir marcando a todos los omegas de la zona por si acaso me quedo sin ninguno” —Jess bajó el tono para imitar una voz ronca y varonil.

—Das miedo —se rió él—. Pero supongo que tienes razón —y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, preguntándose si no sería ya demasiado tarde.

—Dean —ella le hizo reaccionar—. Si no fuera por eso de la posesión, ¿querrías algo con él? ¿Sientes algo cuando estás con él? ¿Te gusta?

Dean lo simplificó todo con una sola frase.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Bueno, eso ya es un avance. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Pon las cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa, Dean.

—Eso fue lo que hicimos el primer día en cuanto nos conocimos; él me dijo que era muy posesivo y yo... —Dean comenzó a hacer memoria. Castiel le había dicho que lo quería a él, pero que aún no tenía las cosas claras, solo que jamás sería un controlador, y él; él lo había dejado ir porque no le había bailado el agua, porque no le había dicho a todo que sí y porque estaba demasiado asustado de lo que ese hombre le había hecho sentir sin apenas conocerle—. Yo soy gilipollas. Tenías razón.

—Habla con él —lo animó ella—. Ya sabes que te quiere tanto que ha preferido que seas libre aunque le duela. Llegad a un acuerdo. Estoy segura de que se puede conversar con él.

Dean no lo tenía tan claro. La última vez que vio a Castiel en el parque parecía muy dolido. Se había ido sin decirle nada más, sin hacer ruido, sin quejarse. Recuperarle no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Tienes que devolverle el dinero, ¿no? —le recordó ella—. Pues ya tienes una excusa ahí para verle.

—¿Y el resto?

—¿De vuestra conversación, dices? —Jessica se encogió de hombros—. Deja que fluya.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean encontró la oportunidad perfecta para verle el siguiente fin de semana. Había una convención de motos en la ciudad y tenía claro que Castiel estaría allí. Era un evento muy importante y todo aquel que amara las motos, estaría allí en un recinto que habían habilitado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Duraba todo un día. Veinticuatro horas. Habría exposiciones de las mejores motos, conciertos, y un montón de cosas demasiado interesantes como para dejarlo pasar.

Normalmente iría con su hermano y sus amigos, pero Sam regresaba ese fin de semana y Jess ya se lo había reclamado todo para ella. Ash y Kevin se habían ido de viaje los dos juntos a la baja California. Llevaban mucho planeando un viaje los dos como mochileros, y al fin se habían decidido a hacerlo. Eso dejaba a Dean llegando solo a la convención.

Lo hizo bastante temprano y aún así ya había allí mucho ambiente.

Le había sacado brillo a su Harley, se había puesto sus pantalones y chaqueta de cuero, y había llegado a la convención con el firme propósito de hablar con Castiel. Si arreglaba o no el desperfecto, eso ya lo iría viendo.

Paseó por el recinto durante un rato. Vio a un par de conocidos y se paró a charlar con ellos, pero no quiso entretenerse demasiado porque quería estar atento para cuando llegara Cas. Sabía que aún no estaba allí porque su cuerpo lo sabría. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero cada una de sus células reaccionaba a él, incluso sin haberse percatado de su presencia.

Eso mismo le pasó cinco minutos más tarde. Estaba hablando con un ex compañero del taller cuando de pronto el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Fue como un escalofrío muy sutil. Se giró con disimulo y buscó entre la gente. A lo lejos, aparcando su moto en el aparcamiento, estaba Castiel. El alfa aún parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. ¿Y si ya no quería saber nada de él? ¿Y si se había buscado a otro omega más complaciente y menos problemático que él?

Quiso cerciorarse de que esa sensación seguía estando ahí; lo miró y lo contempló mientras Castiel aseguraba la moto y se abría la chaqueta. Debajo llevaba una camiseta gris que se le había adherido un poco al pecho debido al calor que hacía ese día. Dean no supo muy bien cómo, pero pudo oler la piel de ese hombre como si estuviera pegado a él. Ese olor a canela, vainilla y manzana le endulzó la nariz, haciendo que reaccionara hasta el último poro de su piel.

Castiel tuvo que haberle olido porque apenas unos segundos más tarde a que su cuerpo reaccionara, el alfa se giró como si lo hubieran llamado y miró hacia donde él se encontraba con una exactitud milimétrica. Dean lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Tras responderle de igual modo, el alfa comenzó a caminar hacia él. Mientras lo hacía se iba abriendo un poco más la chaqueta, posiblemente debido al calor. Para Dean fue una tortura porque su olor, conforme se acercaba, era más fuerte y más embriagador.

—Hola, Dean —lo saludó al llegar—. No sabía que ibas a estar por aquí.

—Me gustan las motos, ¿recuerdas? —luego se echó mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre—. Además, te debía una cosa, ¿no? Ya estamos en paz.

Castiel lo miró serio. Parecía que no iba a cogerlo, pero entonces estiró el brazo y aceptó el sobre de Dean.

—No había prisa, ya lo sabes —se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta sin comprobar si estaba todo—. Puedes disponer más tiempo de él si quieres.

—No, no te preocupes. He añadido el dinero que pagaste del motel. No recuerdo bien el precio de la habitación, así que he redondeado. Si falta dinero, por favor, dímelo.

Castiel tenía la mandíbula tensa, demasiado. Apretaba los dientes, posiblemente conteniéndose para aceptar el dinero de Dean tal y como él le había dicho.

—No te preocupes —carraspeó al hablar—. Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti, porque sin tu ayuda aún estaría tirado en medio del desierto —Dean estaba de muy buen humor. El hecho de que no hubiera ningún omega pululando alrededor de Cas era una muy buena señal, no obstante quiso cerciorarse—. ¿Has venido solo?

—Sí. Había pensado desconectar del trabajo y charlar con los viejos colegas. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también he venido solo —Dean no se podía creer que estuviera manejando la situación tan bien—. ¿Sabes que aún no sé en qué trabajas? Hablamos de muchas cosas aquella noche, pero no me dijiste a qué te dedicabas.

—Tengo una empresa de contabilidad junto con un par de socios. Suena aburrido, pero no nos va mal.

Dean no pudo evitar la broma.

—Un contable sobre una Harley tan potente. Definitivamente el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Castiel sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—¿Tomamos algo? Yo te invito, como agradecimiento por tu ayuda —Dean sabía que, como alfa, lo estaba poniendo al límite. Castiel era de la vieja escuela, el que quería pagar, el que abría la puerta para que pasara, y el que se preocupaba porque todo fuera correcto. Pues bien, con Dean las cosas no iban así.

No supo si realmente a Castiel le molestó o no la invitación, pero aceptó y caminó a su lado hacia uno de los bares más cercanos que habían instalado para tomar una cerveza.

Estando allí comenzó uno de los conciertos programados, así que, cerveza en manos, se fueron acercando al escenario al igual que muchos de los participantes hasta acabar rodeados y bastante cerca de las primeras filas.

El concierto comenzó y el ambiente no estaba nada mal. Ese tipo de música no era la favorita de Dean, pero al menos la cerveza era buena y Castiel estaba más que atractivo ese día. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando, simulando mirar entre la multitud. Sus gafas de sol ayudaron a cubrirle. Le gustaba el perfil fuerte y marcado de Cas, el color ligeramente bronceado de su piel y sus suaves arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

Cuando el concierto terminó, empezó otro, luego una exhibición de motos, un concurso, y otro concierto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el día se les había echado encima. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la mayoría había comenzado a regresar a casa. Lo habían pasado muy bien y habían podido desconectar, que era lo importante. Caminaron hacia donde tenían aparcadas las motos y se despidieron. La de Dean estaba más lejos, así que se pararon al lado de la de Cas para despedirse.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Dean. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Un placer —respondió satisfecho. En circunstancias normales habría sido al revés, como si el alfa fuera el único que pudiera proporcionar placer en una relación, como si mandara él en todas las situaciones posibles. Eso era de lo que intentaba huir Dean con todas sus fuerzas. Que Castiel le hubiera dejado durante todo el día ser él, invitarle a cerveza, a comer y ser dos iguales, fue muy importante para él—. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto —Castiel cogió el casco de su moto y le sonrió. No pudo evitar mirarle mientras Dean se marchaba hacia su Harley que estaba aparcada a bastante distancia. No quiso apartar los ojos de él. Esa forma de caminar que tenía, con esas piernas ligeramente arqueadas, ese trasero que conocía bien... si seguía mirándole así iba a prenderle fuego. Sin duda a Dean tenía que haberle llegado su aroma a excitación, pero no le importó; en pocos minutos ambos desaparecerían entre la gente y sus olores se difuminarían con el resto.

Pero no fue eso lo que pasó.

Dean aún no había llegado a su moto cuando pudo sentir los ojos de Cas sobre él. Durante unos segundos se sintió poderoso, fuerte, conocedor de que el alfa bebía los vientos por él. Incluso pudo oler su excitación, que reactivó la suya provocándole una pequeña erección.

Entonces todo se volvió confuso. Apenas le dio tiempo de asimilar que sentía otra mirada sobre él, otra mucho menos amigable, cuando le pusieron una mano sobre el hombro y lo empujaron hacia una pared que había cerca de donde estaba estacionada su moto. Dos hombres, más o menos de su edad, lo miraban sonrientes, pareciendo hienas más que otra cosa.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —dijo el más alto—. Un omega buscando guerra —olisqueó delante de él para dar fe de lo que decía—. Hmmmm, qué rico hueles, corazón.

—¿Necesitas que dos alfas te monten, ricura? —añadió el segundo—. ¿Tendrás bastante solo con dos o ese culito insaciable que tienes necesita más caña?

Dean intentó irse pero lo inmovilizaron entre los dos. Miró desesperado alrededor para ver si alguien podía ayudarle, pero por arte de magia parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido. De todas formas nadie iba a mover un dedo por un omega, eso era un hecho y una realidad. Miró más lejos y ni siquiera la moto de Castiel estaba ya.

De nuevo intentó luchar contra ellos, pero eran dos, bastante fuertes además, y solo consiguió que lo agarran con más fuerza.

—¿Empiezas tú o yo? —le preguntó el uno al otro—. O a la vez. Sospecho que a nuestro amiguito le cabe tela si va buscando fiesta así tan alegremente en una concentración con tantísima gente.

Uno de los hombres fue a echarle mano al cinturón de Dean cuando de pronto alguien apareció tras ellos. Primero tiró de la camisa de uno para apartarlo y luego del brazo del otro, hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

Dean levantó la mirada y se topó con Cas, pero no con el Castiel simpático y agradable que había estado toda la tarde con él, sino con una versión mucho más enfadada y encabronada de sí mismo. No necesitó olerle para saber que la bestia que llevaba dentro estaba ahí fuera.

—Si le volvéis a poner una mano encima, será lo último que hagáis en esta vida.

—Tío, espera tu turno —dijo el que no estaba en el suelo.

Castiel le dio un puñetazo y lo tumbó también.

—Marchaos por las buenas —advirtió, dejando el resto de la amenaza en el aire. Tenía el ceño fruncido y daba miedo mirarle. Su aroma ahora nada tenía que ver con el de antes; era amenazador, fuerte, picante. Era como una hilera de pólvora a punto de estallar.

Uno de los hombres se levantó del suelo y ayudó al otro.

—Si este omega es tuyo, márcalo, joder —y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar mientras arrastraba del otro que no lo tenía tan claro. Mientras tanto iba quejándose en voz alta—. Ya ni los alfas saben hacer bien su puto trabajo. Maricones.

Dean se quedó pegado a la pared sin atreverse a mover ni un dedo. Frente a él seguía Castiel, aún enfadado, mucho. Quiso decirle que lo sentía mucho, pero el alfa no le dio tiempo.

—Por cosas como estas, Dean, es necesario ser posesivo, porque si llevaras mi olor, esos dos hijos de puta no se habrían acercado, y no me vengas con que no es justo porque así funciona todo esto. No puedo luchar contra todo el mundo —finalizó—. Me encantaría, pero no puedo, y no voy a empezar a experimentar contigo para que salgas herido. Tienes que decidirte ya, Dean; o seguimos y lo hacemos a mi manera, o terminamos aquí lo nuestro, lo que sea que haya, porque no quiero que acabes dañado por mi culpa. No voy a consentirlo.

Castiel tenía razón y lo sabía.

—Lo siento, Cas. Soy un gilipollas

—Eso es otra cosa que no pienso consentir —lo cortó Castiel—. Que te insultes y que te menosprecies a ti mismo. Tampoco quiero que pienses que ha sido culpa tuya; ha sido mía por no saber poner las cosas en su sitio desde un principio y hacer que respondieras a mí —lo miró unos instantes, pero no vio señales de que Dean fuera cambiar, por lo que maldijo por lo bajo y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Adiós, Dean. Cuídate.

—Cas, espera —lo llamó cuando vio que se alejaba. Durante unos segundos pensó que no lo haría, que ignoraría su llamada y lo dejaría para siempre, pero en el último segundo Castiel se paró y se giró hacia él, mirándole con una expresión exasperada y desesperanza.

—Qué —no fue una pregunta. Se sentía cansado, hundido y derrotado. Iba a perder a Dean por su cabezonería, pero no iba a ponerle en peligro por su culpa. Si así era como quería vivir su vida, que así fuera. Las siguientes palabras de Dean lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—¿Vienes la semana que viene a una convención como la de hoy a las afueras de BayTown?

Castiel levantó las cejas porque no era eso lo que esperaba que fuera a decirle.

—¿Qué? —ahora sí fue una pregunta.

—Es el sábado por la tarde. Podemos salir con las motos el jueves. Pasaríamos la noche del jueves y del viernes en algún hotel, el sábado estaríamos en la convención, pasaríamos una noche de hotel allí mas y emprenderíamos el regreso a piñón para regresar el domingo, listos para incorporarnos al trabajo el lunes.

El cerebro de Castiel parecía ir a toda velocidad. De pronto su expresión cambió y se relajó visiblemente.

—Tengo una casa cerca, en Beach City. Nos podemos quedar allí.

Dean no pudo evitar levantar una ceja porque lo último que se hubiera esperado era que Castiel fuera de esos tipos que tenían casita en la playa con embarcadero propio.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

—Nos vemos el jueves, entonces —Castiel comenzó a andar hacia donde había dejado la moto, no muy lejos de allí, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta y lo miró—. Dean —esperó a obtener toda su atención—. No voy a volver a consentir de lo hoy. Piénsalo durante esta semana, porque no voy a poner tu vida más en riesgo.

Dean asintió, incapaz de decir nada. No le gustaba que le dieran ultimátums, pero debía de admitir que había corrido verdadero peligro, y si Castiel no hubiera llegado, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado...

Castiel se montó en su moto, le dio puño y salió de allí. Aún con el casco puesto, se le veía la mandíbula apretada y la quijada seria. Dean se montó en la suya y también salió de allí. Fue directo a casa, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza lo que habría podido pasar si hubiera estado solo. Las violaciones a los omegas estaban a la orden del día, y nadie hacía nada, nadie las tomaba en serio, porque todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo; los omegas eran verdaderas putas que lo iban buscando.

Dolido consigo mismo llegó a casa, cerró la puerta, y se fue a la ducha, intentando alejar la visión de esos dos hijos de puta de su cerebro sin conseguirlo.

Dean no llegó a saberlo nunca, pero Cas lo había seguido con la moto a cierta distancia hasta asegurarse de que llegaba sano y salvo a casa. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden, arrancó la moto y puso rumbo a su casa, no sin poder evitar sentir cómo le hervía la sangre en las venas. Esos dos mal nacidos se habían atrevido a tocar, aunque fuera levemente, a Dean. Nadie más iba a ponerle una mano encima con malas intenciones, aunque muriera en el intento, pero Dean jamás sería ultrajado en su presencia.

 

 

 

 

 

Durante la semana Dean no tuvo noticias de Cas. Suponía que la pequeña aventura seguía en pie porque sino le habría avisado. Castiel no parecía ser de esos tipos que dejaban plantados a la gente así como así. Y no lo hizo; apenas Dean llegó al sitio acordado, Cas lo hizo un minuto más tarde. Ambos iban vestido con ropa de cuero y chaquetas de igual estilo, muy acorde con sus motos.

—¿Estás preparado?

Castiel asintió a la pregunta, le dio puño a la moto, y emprendieron el viaje.

Iban el uno al lado del otro, a una velocidad importante pero respetando los límites que indicaban la carretera por la que circulaban. A ese ritmo llegarían a la hora acordada.

 

Pararon a pasar la noche en un motel de carretera. Cenaron algo rápido y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Cada uno pidió una distinta. Podían haber optado por camas separas, pero Castiel no lo hizo. Fue el primero en pedir y Dean hizo lo mismo que él, y eso le dio que pensar mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Parecía que Cas quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, y se lo merecía porque desde que apareció en su vida no había hecho más que complicarle la existencia. Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada de la que no sabía salir.

Aprovechó esa noche para poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Qué quería de Castiel? El alfa ya le había dicho como era, más claro no podía haber sido y él... él estaba hecho un lío. Seguía en sus trece de no querer a nadie en su vida que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, que le mandara, que le obligara a ser algo que no sentía, pero no podía negar que sentía una atracción por Castiel a la que no sabía ponerle nombre. Era consciente de que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, que los unía un lazo mucho más profundo y sagrado que lo que había pensado en un principio, pero eso a él le daba igual. No había comenzado a sentir algo por él porque estaba escrito en su destino, que podía ser, sino porque su cuerpo, su alma, y su mente se habían enamorado de Castiel incluso antes de conocerle. Cuando olió su pañuelo, en ningún momento se planteó como era. Podía haberle preguntado a su amigo si tenía alguna foto o si podía decirle algo sobre él, sin embargo no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque le daba igual; Castiel podía tener joroba y dos cuernos que todo su ser ya había respondido. Mantenía una lucha interna consigo mismo; su corazón y su mente estaban en una batalla constante. Uno le gritaba que se dejara llevar y el otro le imploraba que fuera fiel a sus ideales.

Con la cabeza hecha un lío se quedó dormido, preguntándose si ese viaje serviría para algo.

 

 

 

El siguiente día de viaje fue igual de intenso. Castiel no le dio tregua y le apretaba puño a la moto para llegar cuanto antes.

Durante buena parte del día, Dean pensó que estaba enfadado con él, y a punto estuvo de darse media vuelta y volver a casa, pero cuando olió a Cas no encontró enfado o rabia en él; estaba cansado, pero no era un cansancio físico de llevar dos días de viaje. Era un cansancio mental. Estaba agotado de intentar contenerse, de actuar según Dean quería, y ya no podía más.

Conocer ese dato fue como un choque para Dean porque el alfa podía haber tomado lo que era suyo, podía haberle sometido, haberle comido el coco para llevarle a su terreno, para sacar provecho de él, para someterle como pasaba con casi todos los omegas. Pero no lo hizo; lo estaba tratando como a un igual, le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir, de que tomara una decisión, aun sabiendo que tanta espera lo estaba matando.

Tras ser consciente de todo eso, las dudas de Dean se fueron quedando atrás conforme iban avanzando por la carretera. Ningún alfa habría consentido su comportamiento, jamás. Lo habrían castigado, lo habrían humillado y, en el mejor de los casos, lo habrían dejado tirado después de haberlo usado. Castiel sin embargo seguía ahí; concediéndole todo el tiempo del mundo. Si eso no era señal de que lo aceptaba tal y como era y que lo amaba, no sabía qué podía ser.

Amor.

Cuando nombró la palabra algo estalló dentro de él. Fue como un golpe físico, como un golpe en medio del pecho que le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que lo amaba, de que ya no se imaginaba su vida sin él a su lado. Ahora solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para decírselo a Castiel. El alfa, según podía percibir, estaba cansado, y eso podía jugar en su contra.

 

 

 

El motel donde pararon, ya cerca de su destino, estaba abarrotado. Quedaba una habitación doble con camas separadas y no les quedó más remedio que coger esa. Dean lo prefería, pero Cas seguía estando en ese estado de no querer involucrarse demasiado.

Salieron a cenar a un restaurante cercano. No era nada del otro mundo, pero al menos la comida parecía decente. Cuando les pusieron los platos por delante y comenzaron a comer, Dean intentó relajar el ambiente, pero antes tenía que saber si aún estaba a tiempo de poder hacer algo o ya era demasiado tarde.

—Cas, no quiero que estés aquí a disgusto. Te ofrecí venir para que nos divirtiéramos, pero no pareces estar pasándolo bien precisamente. Entenderé si quieres volver a casa.

Castiel le estaba dando un trago a su cerveza cuando Dean comenzó a hablar. Pasó el trago refrescándose la garganta y guardó unos segundos de silencio, meditando lo que quería decirle.

—Estoy cansado, Dean. Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Cansado del viaje o de mí? —Dean fue directo al grano.

—De la situación —respondió sin mojarse del todo—. Yo no voy a obligarte a nada, Dean. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ya sabes lo que hay entre nosotros y, aunque el destino nos haya unido, yo no voy a obligarte a que permanezcas a mi lado si no lo quieres así. Si decides que tomemos caminos separados, lo respetaré, pero favor, no juegues más conmigo.

Esa última petición le destrozó el alma. Dejó de comer y se quedó mirando el botellín de cerveza que tenía agarrado con la otra mano. Era justo lo que le estaba pidiendo, y ya había tomado una decisión.

—Cuando tenía quince años me fui de acampada con unos amigos. Éramos dos chicos y tres chicas. Comenzamos a jugar al juego ese de beso o atrevimiento. Cuando fue mi turno, yo no quería besar a nadie, así que elegí atrevimiento. Una de las chicas me retó a llevar unas braguitas suyas durante todo el día —rememoró aquel momento como si hubiera pasado el día anterior—. Yo me cabreé porque puedo ser gay, pero no soy transexual, y no me gusta vestirme de mujer, así que me levanté y me fui de allí enfadado a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Castiel. También había dejado de comer y se había centrado en su historia.

—La chica me siguió y me dijo que lo probara. Todo eso era un juego, nada más. Que no había que tomarse las cosas tan en serio, y tenía razón, pero siempre he odiado cuando me obligan a hacer algo. Recapacité tras sus palabras, cogí las braguitas que ella me ofreció y me las puse.

Hubo segundos de silencio, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Al ver que no continuaba con la historia, Castiel se vio obligado a preguntar.

—¿Te gustó?

Dean le dio otro trago a su botella y asintió.

—Me encantó —confesó—. No me esperaba esa sensación, y durante un tiempo estuve muy enfadado conmigo mismo, primero por mi carácter y mi comportamiento por no querer probar las cosas, y luego por ser tan débil y permitir que me gustara —dejó la cerveza a un lado y miró a Cas todo lo serio que pudo—. Sé que nuestra relación no es como una braguita que pueda quitarme y ponerme según se me antoje, pero quiero intentarlo.

Castiel no había podido evitar reírse por el ejemplo que había puesto.

—Dean —lo llamó cuando se tranquilizó—. Tu vida la marcas tú. Si te gusta algo, no te mortifiques por ello. Está bien tanto si te gusta como si no. Y con eso no solo me refiero a la ropa interior femenina, sino a todo; deja de ser tan estricto contigo mismo y disfruta. Si algo te gusta, vívelo, y no le des cuentas a nadie que no seas tú.

—Tus palabras son las típicas de un alfa. A nosotros no nos dejan ser así, no podemos. Si un alfa se va de juerga buscando diversión, es algo normal, pero si lo hace un omega, entonces es una puta —se lamentó—. Llevo toda mi vida cuidando la imagen de mi familia porque no quería que ninguno de ellos se viera perjudicado por mis actos. He visto a muchos de mis amigos omega casarse, tener hijos y ser infelices solo porque era su obligación hacerlo, sin preocuparse de su felicidad ni de nada más. Y no es justo, Cas, no lo es.

—Tienes razón, no lo es, pero tú no estás viviendo esa situación; yo te doy libertad para elegir lo que quieres.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego, ¿qué?

—Si decido estar contigo para siempre. ¿Tendré aún esa libertad? Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que eras muy posesivo —lo miró fijamente, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él—. ¿Luego seré como cualquier otro omega?

El semblante de Castiel estaba muy serio.

—Tú jamás serás como cualquier otro omega, Dean, y no no pienso atarte a la pata de la cama si es lo que estás pensando. A no ser que tú quieras, claro —bromeó, lo que relajó un poco el ambiente.

Dean se perdió en el infinito de sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

—Quiero ser libre y quererte de igual modo —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, reaccionó irguiéndose en la silla—. No digo de llevar una relación abierta. No, no es eso lo que busco; lo único que quiero es seguir siendo yo.

Castiel asintió, comprendiendo lo que le pedía.

—Así es como yo te quiero.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Quería decir entonces que sí, que iban a intentarlo?

—Me habría encantado verte con esas braguitas —Castiel bajó mucho la voz, lo que provocó que la piel de Dean se erizara—. ¿De qué color eran?

Antes de responder, las mejillas de Dean se tiñeron de rojo.

—Rosa.

La sonrisa de Castiel fue espléndida en ese momento.

—Mis favoritas —y se metió una patata frita en la boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Permanezcas conmigo o no, Dean, no deberías cambiar nunca; eres demasiado intenso y demasiado... tú. Y no hay mucha gente así, créeme.

Dean se lo tomó como un gran cumplido. Asintió y siguió comiendo a su lado, ahora cambiando completamente de conversación.

 

 

 

Cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron ir a un bar cercano. Había varias mesas de billar y Dean retó a Castiel para darle la paliza de su vida. El alfa asintió, pero antes Dean le pidió unos minutos para ir a la habitación a cambiarse de camiseta porque se la había manchado de mostaza.

Castiel pidió un par de whiskys y reservó una mesa de billar. Sacó las bolas y comenzó a ordenarlas sobre el azulado tapete mientras hacía tiempo a que viniera Dean. Eligió dos tacos y examinó la punta de cada uno, dándoles algo de tiza para ponerlos a su gusto.

Dean apareció varios minutos más tarde. Traía una camiseta gris y la cazadora encima, que se quitó y dejó a un lado en cuanto llegó a la mesa de billar.

—He pedido dos whiskys —Cas le tendió uno. Esperó a que Dean lo cogiera para brindar—. Por ti.

Dean levantó el brazo y asintió.

—Por nosotros —rectificó, y se bebió medio vaso de un trago. El sabor intenso le agudizó los sentidos. De pronto pudo oler a Castiel con más intensidad, sumergirse en el azul de sus ojos, oír los latidos de su corazón, y se moría de ganas por tocar y saborear esa piel. Dejó el vaso a un lado y agarró su taco—. Voy primero.

Castiel no dijo nada. El olor de Dean le había nublado la mente y lo dejó sentado en un taburete en un lateral de la mesa de billar observando la jugada.

Dean deslizó un par de bolas lisas en distintas troneras y siguió su ataque. Luego fue el turno de Castiel. El hombre se levantó, agarró su taco y estudió la disposición de las bolas. Dean no pudo evitar observar esos dedos largos y elegantes que acariciaban el taco de esa manera tan sutil y tan erótica. Las yemas de los dedos rozaban el tapete para comprobar el recorrido de la bola. Al verle se murió por ser él al que acariciara así.

De un solo ataque, Castiel metió tres bolas rayadas en distintas troneras, y luego fue a por una cuarta. Una a una las fue sacando todas de la mesa, hasta solo dejar las de Dean y la negra. Apoyó el taco por el mango en el suelo y se apoyó en él, llevando una mano a la cintura adoptando una pose casual.

—¿Dónde quieres que la meta? —preguntó, saltándose un poco las reglas de la modalidad a la que estaban jugando.

La simple frase calentó a Dean, que se levantó del taburete y, con disimulo, comenzó a abrirse el cinturón hasta quitárselo del todo, dejándolo en el respaldar del asiento. Los vaqueros se le deslizaron un poco, dejando ver por el borde un provocativo encaje rosa.

A Castiel se le paró la respiración y se le hizo la boca agua. Falló el tiro, no supo si a propósito o no, pero el juego había pasado de un segundo a otro a no tener nada de importancia.

Dean agarró su taco y rodeó la mesa. Contoneaba con sutileza las caderas, siendo consciente de que se le veía el borde de la prenda sobre el vaquero, disfrutando de ello. Cuando analizó la jugada, se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar el taco y llegar a su objetivo. El pantalón se le bajó un poco por la parte de atrás, desvelando un poco más de la delicada prenda.

Castiel no pudo evitar mirar descaradamente, observando el sutil encaje del borde de las braguitas de Dean.

—¿Así es como ganas a tus oponentes; con lencería sexy y aleteo de pestañas? —Castiel hizo el comentario justo cuando Dean echaba el taco hacia atrás, lo que provocó que se distrajera y su lanzamiento no fuera tan efectivo. Los dos estaban jugando duro y sucio, y lo sabían.

Dean apoyó una cadera en el lateral de la mesa de billar y cogió su whisky para beber otro sorbo. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos muy brillantes.

—Es posible. ¿Tan sencillo eres que, con algo tan simple, puedes distraerte?

—Si lo que veo me gusta, sí —Castiel no fue capaz de decir nada más porque el olor de la excitación de Dean lo invadió por completo, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada sin usar las manos. Su cuerpo reaccionó la instante, respondiendo al mismo olor que él, mezclándose con el suyo.

—Tu turno —Dean apoyó su taco en el borde de la mesa y esperó a que Castiel se levantara para sentarse en el taburete que había dejado libre. Separó con sutileza las piernas, un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Castiel, que no llegó ni a alcanzar su taco cuando retrocedió y caminó de nuevo hacia el taburete. Separó algo más los muslos de Dean y se afianzó entre ellos, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal. Lo agarró por ambos lados de la cabeza por debajo de las orejas con las dos manos y lo besó, adelantando las caderas hasta chocar con las suyas.

Dean se dejó llevar por ese beso, por la situación, por Castiel. Estaba borracho pero no por el whisky, sino por esa sensación tan placentera que sentía cuando estaba junto a Cas.

—Márcame —jadeó sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Castiel se había retirado lo suficiente para hablar.

—Quiero oler a ti —jadeó Dean—, no quiero que nadie más confunda mi olor. Quiero que sepan que soy tuyo.

El primer instinto del alfa fue morderle el cuello, pero se contuvo. Antes necesitaba dejar las cosas claras.

—¿Estás seguro? Luego puedes cambiar de opinión, Dean, si así lo deseas, y no tenemos que llegar hasta el final, pero no podré ayudarte. Tendrás que hacerlo solo porque te deseo demasiado y me costará más dejarte marchar —estaba revelando sus secretos, pero no le importaba. Ahora era Dean lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

—Hey, Cas —Dean lo besó en la punta de la nariz—. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No sin ti.

Castiel no pudo soportar más ese bucle de sensaciones y bajó la cabeza hacia el hueco de su cuello, donde aspiró el olor de Dean. Acto seguido separó los labios y lo mordió.

El cuerpo de Dean se arqueó hacia él. Separó un poco más las piernas dejándole algo más de espacio entre sus muslos y luego le apretó las caderas mientras le clavaba los dedos sobre los hombros. No pudo evitar jadear sintiendo cómo cada gota de la sangre que recorría sus venas se activaba a él, a sus besos, a ese reclamo.

—Márcame, Dean —Castiel se separó de él unos milímetros. Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración jadeante.

—¿Quieres que te reclame? —no pudo evitar el asombro, porque muchos alfas no permitían que sus omegas lo reclamasen como suyos porque pensaba que les quitaba poder y autoridad.

—Sí. Puede que yo sea el alfa, Dean, pero somos iguales en sentimientos.

Dean no necesitó escuchar nada más; localizó su clavícula, marcada y sexy, y lo mordió, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

—Dean —Castiel tenía la mirada vidriosa y la mente ida. Sentir esos labios sobre su piel era mucho más de lo que había esperado que sucediera esa noche. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que poner orden porque lo último que quería era dar la nota allí en medio, donde ya sabía que tenían varias miradas sobre ellos—. Dean. Vámonos a nuestra habitación —susurró—. No entra en mi menú dar esta clase de espectáculos.

Dean tardó en reaccionar, entendiendo que Castiel llevaba razón. Ese no era ni el sitio ni el lugar para emprender nada.

 

Llegaron a la habitación a trompicones entre besos, caricias, risas y toqueteos.

En cuanto entraron, Castiel lo besó con fiereza y luego se separó de él para mirarle a varios metros de distancia.

—Enséñame esas bragas que llevas puestas —fue una petición hecha a maldad, con una voz sucia, arrastrando las palabras y un tono perjudicado por el deseo y la contención.

Dean no se hizo esperar. Se quitó las botas y los calcetines. Luego fue a echar mano al cinturón, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo había recuperado del respaldo del asiento donde lo había dejado, y le dio igual; se abrió el pantalón y los deslizó hacia abajo hasta desprenderse de ellos con facilidad.

Ante los ojos de Castiel apareció un Dean sexy y arrebatadoramente exuberante, con esa camiseta gris de Led Zeppelin y esas bragas rosas de tiro bajo y corte brasileño, dejándole la mitad de las nalgas sin cubrir. La fina tela se le pegaba a la piel. La parte delantera ya estaba humedecida y Castiel quiso morir en ese preciso instante si no lo probaba lo antes posible.

Dean acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y se pegó a él. La camiseta le quedaba por las caderas, se le veía un poco de piel del abdomen y luego esa braguita rosa sencilla pero a la vez tan provocadora.

Castiel jamás había visto cosa más maravillosa que esa. Le echó otra ojeada y lo empujó con cuidado sobre la cama, donde Dean cayó de espaldas con las piernas separadas. El alfa fue directo a la cara interna de los muslos del omega. Los lamió y mordisqueó de forma suave, haciéndole ronronear de placer. Deslizó los dedos dentro de esa íntima prenda y tiró de ella hacia un lado, dejando todo al descubierto. Dean tenía un olor tan masculino, tan especiado. Jamás iba a poder sacárselo de la cabeza, aunque no veía que quisiera hacerlo alguna vez.

 

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le lamió el abdomen, bajando con pereza por todo el miembro hasta llegar a la punta. Lamió la humedad que rezumaba de ella y se la deslizó en la boca para luego comenzar a succionar con ruidos obscenos y sucios, sin llegar a disculparse por ello en ningún momento.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente extasiado y fuera de sí. Era tal su grado de necesidad que solo atinaba a responder a lo que le estaba haciendo. Necesitaba que lo poseyera ya, que lo reclamara por entero, admitir que quería ser de él para siempre, pero Castiel parecía que estaba tomándose su tiempo.

—Cas —jadeó con un tono lastimero—. Cas, por favor —y volvió a empezar cuando vio que Castiel no le hacía caso—. Cas, te lo suplico. Por favor.

Al alfa le gustaba oírle gemir necesitado, pero no quería hacerle sufrir, y sabía que Dean estaba cerca de eso. Llevó una de sus manos a su entrada y la recorrió con un par de dedos, humedeciéndose las yemas por su lubricación natural. Luego se adentró en él, haciendo que el omega jadeara separando la espalda de la cama.

Todo era demencial. Dean ni siquiera había terminado de desvestirse; aún llevaba la camiseta y las bragas arrugadas a un lado. Sin embargo, era la imagen más sexy y caliente que Castiel había visto en toda su vida. Él, por el contrario, no se había desprendido de ninguna de sus prendas, pero le dio igual. Todo le daba igual; ahora lo único que importaba era satisfacer a Dean. Hacerle entender que así quería tratarle siempre; mimarle y consentirle todos los días de su vida.

Dean se incorporó tirando de Castiel, con claras intenciones de quitarle la ropa, pero el alfa tenía otros planes. No se sentía con fuerzas para resistirse y sabía que, si se hundía en Dean, no podría dar marcha atrás. Su omega ya le había dejado claro que lo quería, que quería lo marcara, que deseaba un futuro juntos, pero él necesitaba ir más despacio, asegurarse de que Dean había hablado siendo consciente de lo que decía y no bajo los efectos de sus propias feromonas.

Tuvo que emplear un poco de fuerza, pero nada que Castiel no pudiera controlar. Sentado de rodillas a un lado de Dean, le subió las manos por encima de la cabeza y le sostuvo las muñecas con una sola mano. Al verse apresado de esa manera, Dean ronroneó de placer, activando toda las alertas del alfa.

—Shhhhh, tranquilo —se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para morderle un pezón por encima de la camiseta. Aún con una mano agarrándole las muñecas sobre su cabeza, estiró el otro brazo en sentido opuesto, le acarició el glande con la palma sintiendo su humedad, y siguió su recorrido un poco más hacia delante. Dean había doblado las piernas y había puesto los pies sobre el colchón, lo que le facilitó enormemente el acceso a Castiel—. Eso es —frotó la entrada con la yema del dedo corazón para luego entrar en él deslizándose todo lo que su mano le permitía—. Sí.

El cuerpo de Dean se arqueó. Separó la espalda de la cama e intentó soltarse del agarre, pero Castiel lo tenía bien sujeto. Sin inmutarse, comenzó a mover el dedo de dentro hacia fuera, probando que podía unir otro más. Cuando lo hizo, las caderas de Dean se arquearon y le salieron al encuentro. Lo estaba buscando, lo necesitaba, pero Castiel ahora mismo no podía darle más porque sabía que en el mismo momento en que se adentrara en él, jamás querría dejarle ir, y aún debían hablar varias cosas muy importantes.

Bajó hasta el borde de su camiseta, donde besó el abdomen de Dean, ahora en tensión como el resto de su cuerpo. La tela de la braguita rosa estaba estirada y arrugada hacia un lado de la ingle, mostrando a Dean completamente desnudo y necesitado. No lo pensó más, no iba a esperar más; se agachó sobre su miembro y se lo deslizó completamente en la boca hasta la garganta.

Dean llegó al borde de su capacidad. Levantó la cabeza y solo vio a Cas, engulléndole por entero, sin dejar nada más, con los labios pegados a su cuerpo. Eso fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar; ahogó un gemido mientras el huracán que sentía en su estómago iba bajando hacia abajo, formando un remolino y arrastrando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

El orgasmo lo dejó jadeante y sollozando, sintiéndose totalmente desgastado y feliz, pero Castiel no le dio tregua, movió los dedos que aún tenía sumergidos en su trasero de tal manera que su cuerpo se activó en el acto respondiendo a la llamada del alfa sin cuestionarse nada más.

Castiel sentía la garganta áspera, inundada aún por el sabor de Dean. Sabía que el joven podía darle más, y eso hizo; fue a por él con todas las letras, lo arrastró hacia el precipicio y, cuando lo tuvo en el borde, lo empujó hasta dejarle caer, viendo a Dean colapsado por un nuevo orgasmo, ahora sí saciado hasta caer dormido.

El alfa se incorporó con cuidado. Le molestaba la muñeca con la que lo había sujetado porque Dean había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse. Los dedos de la otra mano los tenía chorreando hasta los nudillos, y los labios aún los tenía humedecidos por el semen. Caminando hacia el baño se los lamió mientras abría el grifo de la ducha. Cerró la puerta y el pestillo tras él mientras dejaba correr el agua hasta alcanzar la temperatura que buscaba. Necesitaba tranquilizarse porque le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No era capaz de hablar. Estaba en alerta, expectante, buscando oxígeno. Tenía que tranquilizarse antes de que Dean despertara, tenía que recuperar la calma. Él era el alfa, él debía de llevar el control de la situación y por poco se le había ido de las manos. Si eso hubiera sucedido jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Se metió debajo del chorro de agua fría y estuvo así un rato bastante largo, hasta que volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, siendo consciente de que la próxima vez no iba a tener tanta suerte para controlarse.

Regresó a la habitación con una toalla en la cintura. Se iba secando los cabellos con otra toalla más pequeña y algunas gotitas de agua le caían desperdigadas sobre los hombros y el pecho. Se detuvo frente a Dean, que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Antes de huir hacia el baño lo había colocado bien en la cama y lo había tapado con una sábana. Dean se había dado la vuelta, había abrazado la almohada, y había seguido con su sueño reparador, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír también. Sabía que su omega tenía mucho carácter, mucha personalidad, pero era auténtico y genuino. Iba a traerle más de un dolor de cabeza con su terquedad, aunque también sabía que no se iba a aburrir con él a su lado.

Terminó de secarse, se puso unos calzoncillos y se metió a su lado en la cama. No sabía qué hora era. Debía de ser tarde, pero le daba igual. No tenían prisa por llegar a ninguna hora a la concentración. Mucho más calmado que antes, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

Dormir al lado de Dean no había sido una buena idea porque podía olerle y eso hacía que le elevara la temperatura. Incluso en sueños podía sentirle como si fuera real. Dean le había inmovilizado los brazos por encima de la cabeza, atándoselos al cabecero. Ya no le cubría ninguna sábana y su escasa ropa había desaparecido.

No había sido un sueño; era real, y Dean estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, con esos ojos verdes muy brillantes, mirándole fijamente. Tenía le frente perlada de sudor y los labios separados, respirando entre ellos. El labio inferior estaba levemente hinchado y humedecido, señal de que no había estado quieto precisamente. Desvió la mirada a su entrepierna. Su pene, hinchado y erguido sobre su vientre, goteaba pasivo, deslizándose sobre el glande, perezoso, un par de gotas de líquido pre seminal, haciendo brillar el grueso falo a su paso hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se fundió con el calor e su piel. Ahora comprendía por qué Dean tenía los labios así.

—Dean, por favor —le rogó.

La mirada de Dean era felina, estaba ligeramente despeinado, sudando, haciendo que las pecas de su cara brillaran bajo la luz de la mañana.

—¿Por favor? —Dean frunció el ceño, extrañado—. Tú eres el alfa. Tú ordenas, yo obedezco.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. No quería ese tipo de relación donde Dean hiciera algo que no quisiera.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza agobiado—. Soy yo el que necesita satisfacerte en todo, Dean. Déjame libre para demostrártelo —y tiró de los brazos por si podía liberarse pero estaba bien atado.

—¿De verdad quieres satisfacerme en todo? —Dean esperó a que Castiel respondiera asintiendo con la cabeza para seguir hablando—. Entonces déjame complacerte.

Sin esperar respuesta Dean se agachó y lo lamió desde la base hasta el glande, pasando la lengua con lentitud sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El cuerpo del alfa se estremeció. Cerró los ojos extasiado y, al abrirlos, su mente reaccionó. Quizás al principio había sido un sueño, pero ahora todo era muy real, y Dean estaba ahí entre sus piernas, devorándole como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Dean —gimió. Una cosa era soñar y otra muy distinta la vida real—. Tienes que parar.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene que ser al revés —jadeó—. Suéltame.

—Acabas de decirme que quieres complacerme —le recordó—, pues bien; esto me complace —se agachó para dar una rápida lamida al glande—. Y mucho.

Castiel apretó los dientes. Por mucho que le dijera que antes no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, sospechaba que Dean no le haría caso. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, si se le metía algo en la cabeza, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Te gusta que te la chupe, mi alfa? —Dean esbozó una sonrisa que quedaba bastante lejos de ser inocente.

—Repítelo —Castiel arrastró las palabras, emborrachado como estaba de un sin fin de sentimientos descontrolados.

—¿Que te la chupe? —Dean se hizo el inocente, pero no coló. De sobra sabía que Cas no se refería a eso.

—Dean —gruñó, exasperado.

Dean le dio otro lengüetazo sobre el glande mientras lo miraba. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, y aún no había terminado con él; llevó una mano hacia sus testículos y los acarició con dureza. Luego guió la mano un poco más hacia abajo, hacia la entrada del alfa. A diferencia de él, Castiel no estaba ni preparado ni lubricado, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara.

—¿Dejarías que te metiera un dedo, mi alfa? —Dean estaba jugando sucio, lo sabía, y le dio igual.

—Dean —gruñó.

—Respóndeme, —le instó. Se había llevado la mano a su propia entrada para lubricar el dedo. Luego lo guió hacia la entrada del alfa, donde esperó el permiso que necesitaba—, _m_ _i_ alfa.

Castiel tenía la batalla perdida incluso antes de empezar, pero hasta ese mismo instante no se había percatado de ello. Ahora mismo le daba igual perder que ganar; lo único que tenía en mente era la voz de Dean llamándole así.

—Sí. Sí —gruñó.

Dean no se hizo esperar y adelantó el dedo dentro de él, con calma, esperando que el cuerpo de Castiel se acostumbrara a él, que se amoldara al tamaño de su dedo. Agachó la cabeza y lo acogió de nuevo en su boca, apresándole entre el paladar y la lengua para comenzar a lamerle de una forma necesitada y sucia.

Esa no era la primera vez que Castiel se dejaba penetrar, aunque sí que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía, quizás desde su juventud, cuando comenzó a experimentar cosas distintas. Era algo que nunca le había llamado la atención hacer, hasta que llegó Dean con sus manos enormes de mecánico y sus experimentados dedos. El hombre sabía cómo tocar, dónde y la presión exacta. Había localizado de inmediato ese pequeño botoncito dentro de él que le había hecho humedecer los ojos de placer.

—Dean —jadeó—. No pares.

—No pararé hasta que me lo ordenes, mi alfa.

Castiel rugió varias veces seguidas. Estaba imposiblemente duro, tirando de las cuerdas y respirando con fuerza por la nariz.

—Dean —gruñó arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, sabiendo que, poco a poco iba perdiendo la batalla.

Dean, que había vuelto a acogerle en la boca, se separó lo justo para murmurarle lo que estaba seguro que quería oír para terminar de empujarle por el precipicio.

—Mi alfa —susurró sobre su glande, dejando que la sensible piel le rozara los labios—. Te tengo.

Castiel separó los brazos todo lo que pudo y los estiró hacia los lados mientras cogía aire justo antes de dejarse ir, ya sin pena ni vergüenza, sino todo lo contrario; orgulloso de su omega y de su valentía.

Cuando Dean sintió que Castiel se corría, separó los labios para tragárselo todo. Ese era su alfa, su todo, y no iba a dejarle escapar por nada del mundo.

 

Castiel abrió los ojos unos minutos más tarde, ahora visiblemente más calmado y tan saciado que podría ronronear de placer. Dean estaba acurrucado entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su muslo derecho. Él también se había corrido a su misma vez. Esa pobre cama jamás volvería a ser la misma, pero ese no era su problema. Se desperezó perezoso y se incorporó para soltarle. Mientras se acercaba hacia él vio que Castiel lo miraba pero no decía nada. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

—¿Satisfecho? —la voz de Castiel lo sobresaltó cuando Dean ya le había soltado una mano. El tono de voz era serio, demasiado.

Dean se detuvo un minuto para mirarle. ¿Se habría pasado abusando de su poder y el alfa había sentido invadido su terreno?

—Mucho. Gracias por permitir que te complaciera —respondió con humildad, porque si Castiel se hubiera negado, él no habría tenido nada que hacer. Le soltó la otra mano y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Castiel lo arrastró hacia la cama quedando encima de él.

—Sospecho que voy a permitirte muchas cosas —admitió, cosa que no se esperaba por lo que conllevaba esa declaración—. Me gusta verte feliz.

Dean estaba debajo de su cuerpo por primera vez, pero no se sentía aprisionado ni encerrado. No sentía ese pánico atroz que pensaría que sentiría bajo un alfa. Posiblemente porque Castiel no era cualquier alfa, era el suyo.

—¿Por qué no hiciste que nos uniéramos anoche? —Dean hizo la pregunta con timidez porque a los alfas no se les cuestionaba determinadas cosas, pero ya había comenzado a darse cuenta de que Cas no era como los demás.

—Porque quería darte tiempo para que estuvieras seguro de que realmente quieres que nos unamos —respondió sincero—. Es algo para toda la vida y no quiero que algo tan importante sea tomado a la ligera por un simple calentón jugando al villar.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? —Dean no se esperaba decir esas palabras, pero ahí estaban. Llevaba con ellas atascadas en la garganta desde la noche del parque, pero no había sabido verlas, no había querido darse cuenta que todo lo que Cas había hecho por él había sido movido por un sentimiento bueno y puro, y no por un desesperado intento de poseer a alguien a toda costa.

Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Dean algo turbado por su propia declaración, Castiel con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón latiéndole a mil tras sus palabras.

—Yo también te quiero, Dean, creo que incluso antes de conocerte ya lo sabía —se sinceró—. Sabía que eras tú.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que pretendía ser inocente pero no lo fue en absoluto.

—Soy un cabezota, ¿verdad? Podíamos habernos evitado mucho sufrimiento si yo hubiera confiado en ti desde el primer momento.

—Bueno, cada uno es como es —le besó la punta de la nariz intentando así que se sintiera menos culpable, aunque ahora llegaría realmente la guinda del pastel—. A mí me ha venido bien tu desobediencia porque cuando lleguemos a mi casa de la playa, vas a recibir tu primer castigo.

El corazón de Dean se paró unos segundos, pensando que ahora Cas mostraría su verdadera naturaleza y le haría la vida imposible. Aunque aún no se habían unido para siempre, tenía poder para descargar su furia sobre él.

Castiel debió de notar el cambio en Dean, de hecho todo su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión.

—Hey —le susurró, restregando la nariz con la suya—. Sabes que jamás te haría daño, ¿verdad?

Dean asintió no muy convencido. No entendía nada.

—Como... como me has dicho que vas a castigarme por mi comportamiento... —dejó la frase sin terminar.

Castiel separó la nariz unos milímetros para mirarle de cerca.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera conversación? —le refrescó la memoria—. Las cosas que no estaban del todo mal.

Dean revivió esa parte de la conversación al momento, dándose cuenta de que se refería al comentario de Christian Grey.

—Sí —admitió, ahora más calmado, sabiendo que no quería darle una paliza ni encerrarle en un sótano oscuro—. Recuerdo esa parte de nuestra conversación.

—Bien —Castiel había vuelto a su nariz, pero ahora lo besaba con suaves besos por toda la mandíbula y el cuello—, aunque yo soy infinitamente mejor amo que él, por si te reconforta. No tengo ningún pasado absurdo no superado, sé cuidar a mi pareja, y sé aceptar un no si me lo dicen.

—¿Y todo lo demás? —Dean ya estaba más que relajado, imaginando el tipo de castigo que iba a impartirle y lo deseoso que estaba de recibirlo.

—En todo lo demás soy el puto amo.

Los dos se rieron por sus palabras. Se besaron en los labios largo y tendido, sin prisas, jugando con sus lenguas y murmurando cosas que parecían no tener sentido pero que ellos comprendían perfectamente. Cuando se saciaron de los besos, Castiel se incorporó sobre su cuerpo.

—Vamos con mucho retraso. La convención ya habrá comenzado.

Dean lo había olvidado todo, y de hecho le daba igual. Ahora todo lo que deseaba era llegar a la casa de Castiel cuanto antes, pero el alfa parecía querer tomarse las cosas con calma.

—Vamos a ducharnos —se incorporó sobre la cama y caminó desnudo hacia el baño—. Iremos a la convención que querías y luego iremos hasta mi casa. No está muy lejos, así que no importa si termina muy tarde.

—De acuerdo —Dean aún no se había movido de la cama. Le daba pereza salir de ese cálido refugio que se habían creado. Al menos así fue hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras de Castiel.

—¿Te apetece compartir la ducha conmigo?.

Y al ofrecimiento, un brazo extendido hacia Dean completaba esa imagen tan perfecta. El omega se levantó, contento, y caminó hacia él, le dio la mano, y se dejó arrastrar hacia del baño. Después de eso, todo le daba ya igual.

 

 

 

Llegaron tarde a la convención, por supuesto, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles. Iban a su ritmo, deteniéndose en las cosas que les gustaban, contemplando algunas de las mejores motos de la exposición, disfrutando del ambiente.

Durante un rato Dean se quedó completamente solo. Castiel le dijo que iba a ir a comprar un par de cosas que le hacían falta para la casa y que volvería en un rato. Dean asintió y siguió disfrutando del ambiente. Se sentía seguro entre toda esa multitud, cosa que jamás le había pasado porque siempre había tenido problemas con algún alfa, que había llegado a él intentando reclamarle por la fuerza. Ahora eso quedó atrás porque olía a Castiel. Todo él, su ropa, su cuerpo, todo olía a Cas, a su alfa, y eso le dio una seguridad como nunca antes. Incluso sintió que lo miraban de manera distinta. Si lo pensaba, era muy triste que, para sentirse seguro, tenía que estar en una relación con otra persona que iba a liderar su vida, pero ya no se sentía así porque Castiel no era ningún carcelero en su vida. Era su alfa, sí, el que le había proporcionado ese sentimiento de libertad en un sitio público, pero también era su pareja, su todo, su media mitad, su amigo, su alma gemela. Aún no se había puesto a pensar detenidamente sobre lo que suponía el paso tan importante que iban a dar comprometiéndose de por vida, pero quería hacerlo. No iba a ser tan tonto de dejarle ir, porque si lo pensaba, había estado toda su vida engañado pensando que tenía libertad, cuando de verdad era ahora cuando había comenzado a ser libre, precisamente porque Castiel volaba con él a su lado y no sobre él.

 

Volvieron a encontrarse un rato más tarde. Castiel apareció entre la gente mientras Dean asistía de una exposición de Harleys antiguas. Lo vio acercarse a él entre la gente y su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado pero que le agradaba sentir. Eso del amor era nuevo para él, pero se había adaptado sin problemas.

—Hey —Castiel llegó a su lado. Traía una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, haciéndole incluso más atractivo de lo que en verdad ya era—. ¿Qué tal el rato que has estado a tu aire?

Dean lo miró, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

—¿Me has dejado solo a propósito?

—Sí y no —procedió a aclararle—. Tenía que comprar comida y varias cosas porque no tenía nada en la casa. He terminado hace un buen rato, pero cuando llegué te vi dando una vuelta a tu aire, contento, así que decidí dar una vuelta yo también para que tuvieras más tiempo de ver las cosas que te gustan.

Dean apenas parpadeó. Eso que acababa de hacer Castiel era un gesto muy bonito, y demostraba la gran confianza que le tenía. Que le diera libertad para hacer lo que quisiera era algo excepcional que para él significaba mucho.

—Gracias —respondió, eligiendo las palabras que quería decirle—. Por todo lo que haces por mí. Sé que, como alfa, tiene que costarte ir en contra de tu propia naturaleza. No debe de ser fácil.

Castiel no había abandonado la sonrisa el rostro.

—No lo es, no —admitió, porque no iba a engañarle; su instinto más básico, el más primitivo era precisamente ese; estar con Dean en todo momento, cuidándole y protegiéndole—, pero me gusta verte feliz.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de sonreír abiertamente.

—¿Nos vamos ya o quieres ver algo más por aquí?

—Todo lo que quiero lo tengo delante de mí.

Las palabras de Castiel no pudieron ser más directas ni queriendo, y causaron inmediatamente un efecto extraño en Dean; un deseo abrasador le recorrió todo el cuerpo, respondiendo al de su alfa al instante.

—Llévame a casa.

Castiel asintió. No se le pasó desapercibido que Dean había dicho “a casa” y no “a tu casa”. Podía no haber demasiada diferencia, pero la había, y mucho, porque ahora todo lo suyo era también de Dean y por su puesto su casa, cualquiera de ellas, era también su hogar. Un sentimiento de gozo y felicidad absoluta lo invadió por completo.

 

Se montaron en las motos y Castiel lideró lo que quedaba de viaje. Era relativamente poco. La convención se había celebrado a las afueras de la ciudad, y su casa estaba en primera línea de playa. Tenían que cruzar la ciudad de Baytown y llegar a Beach City, donde un montón de casas en hilera, con su jardín y su embarcadero les dieron la bienvenida.

Cuando llegaron, Dean ojeó la casa con curiosidad. Era grande y bonita, no era una mansión como otras que había visto pasar, pero lo que verdaderamente le llamó la atención fue la enorme cristalera que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, donde había una piscina espectacular y , al fondo, un bonito embarcadero.

—Esto es... maravilloso, Cas —dijo, asombrado, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las vistas.

Castiel había cerrado la puerta de la entrada y había ido directamente a la cocina para dejar la comida y las cosas que había comprado. Al oír la voz de Dean fue hacia él.

—Hay una mujer que viene a limpiar una vez por semana. Todo debería de estar impecable porque hace tiempo que no vengo —llegó hasta su lado y miró las mismas vistas que él.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho. Tienes una casa increíble.

—Ahora también es tu casa, Dean. Todo esto también es tuyo —Cas estaba contento de poder ofrecerle algo que le hacía tan feliz—. Ven, te lo mostaré todo.

 

Dean se dejó llevar por la casa. Le enseñó donde estaba cada cosa para que se sintiera a gusto lo antes posible. Luego salieron al exterior. El jardín de altos setos privatizaba bastante el jardín donde estaba la piscina y la barbacoa. Luego tomaron el camino del fondo dirigiéndose hacia el embarcadero de madera. Había una pequeña casa y una cadena al principio del recorrido prohibiendo el paso a los desconocidos.

—Tengo una lancha ahí guardada. Hace mucho que no la cojo porque no vengo a menudo.

—¿No te gusta venir aquí?

—Sí que me gusta, pero no suelo tener tiempo —echó un vistazo atrás contemplando la casa a lo lejos—. Tampoco me gusta viajar solo y venir aquí para encontrarme una casa tan grande, sola.

—¿Esta era la casa de tu familia?

—Sí. Siempre estaba llena de gente; mis padres, mis primos, mis hermanos... Luego todos fuimos creciendo y la casa fue quedándose sola.

—Solucionaremos eso —le tranquilizó Dean que no podía apartar los ojos del horizonte. Había comenzado a atardecer y el cielo se había teñido de rosa, celeste y amarillo. Eran unas vistas increíbles—. Esto parece el cielo, Cas.

Castiel no respondió porque las palabras de Dean lo había dejado en duda. ¿Cómo solucionarían eso? ¿Eso significaba lo que creía que era? No podía quedarse con la duda porque ese tema era muy importante para él.

—Dean... ¿Tú... quieres tener hijos? —hizo la pregunta lo más suavemente posible. No quería presionarle ni que se sintiera coaccionado a responder algo que no sentía. Quería que fuera sincero en su respuesta.

—Sí —respondió. Había girado la cabeza para mirar a Castiel, contemplándole directamente a los ojos—. Muchos.

Castiel no podía ser más feliz, y se sintió abrumado por la oleada de felicidad tan grande que le inundó en el pecho. Sintió los ojos acuosos y tuvo que parpadear furioso para espantar ese momento de debilidad. ¿Dónde diablos se había visto a un alfa llorar como un bebé?

—¿Vamos a la casa? —le ofreció—. Nos vendrá bien una buena ducha y luego podemos cenar algo en el jardín.

Dean asintió encantado. Esa tranquilidad y familiaridad que desprendía la casa lo habían puesto de muy buen humor, sin contar la pregunta de Cas. Era pronto para hablar de algo así, muy pronto, pero eso era algo que siempre había tenido claro; quería tener una familia enorme a la que malcriar, educar y amar con todas sus fuerzas.

 

 

Castiel preparó algo ligero y cenaron en el jardín. La noche ya había llegado, aunque era cálida y sin una ráfaga de viento. La luna no estaba llena del todo, pero faltaba poco, y las estrellas parecían haber salido todas a recibirles.

Habían terminado de cenar y Dean se reclinó hacia atrás en su tumbona, dispuesto a contemplar ese cielo tan maravilloso.

—¿No te gusta el cielo, Cas?

El alfa estaba a su lado pero sin llegar a estar tumbado. Tenía un whisky en la mano y su máxima atención estaba en Dean.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó. Había estado tan concentrado que no lo había escuchado.

Dean dejó de mirar al cielo estrellado y lo miró a los ojos.

—Que si no te gusta el cielo —repitió—. Todas esas estrellas salpicadas de manera desordenada por todas partes... —dejó la explicación a medias cuando se encontró con las pupilas de Cas.

—Me gustan más tus pecas —respondió directo sin apartar la mirada de él—. Salpicadas también sobre tu piel, maravillosas, insolentes, y descaradas. Si tuviera que elegir entre las estrellas del cielo y las pecas de tu piel, tengo claro con cuáles me quedaría.

Dean no había podido evitar sonrojarse, aunque tampoco demasiado porque se había tomado un whisky varios minutos atrás, haciendo que se sintiera más osado que en circunstancias normales. Sin decir nada se levantó y caminó hacia el borde de la piscina.

—¿Te has puesto el trajo de baño? —Castiel lo contemplaba desde su sitio.

—¿Quién lo necesita? —fue la respuesta que Dean le dio, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Comenzó por las botas, los calcetines, la camiseta y, finalmente, los pantalones. Al ducharse cuando llegaron a la casa, Dean había optado por ponerse el otro juego de braguitas que había llevado. Estas no eran tan descaradas como las que se había puesto la noche anterior; eran de lycra rosa con un pequeño volante en la parte trasera. Eran más divertidas que otra cosa—. ¿Te gustan? —se giró para enseñarle el trasero a Cas, agitándolo un poco.

—Mucho —respondió con la voz grave mientras se relamía los labios. Lo vio saltar desde el borde desapareciendo durante varios segundos bajo el agua. Esperó a que Dean emergiera del todo para seguir hablando—. ¿Está buena el agua?

Dean nadó hacia él y se apoyó en el borde de la piscina cruzando los brazos.

—Ven y compruébalo por ti mismo.

—No me gusta el agua fría si no es estrictamente necesario.

Dean se despegó un poco del borde de la piscina, lo suficiente para quitarse las braguitas, las escurrió apretándolas con el puño y se las lanzó.

La prenda cayó con un golpe seco a los pies de Castiel que estaba descalzo, rozándole la punta de los dedos. El alfa observó unos segundos las gotas que le habían salpicado en el empeine del pie derecho. El agua estaba fría, sí, pero saber que Dean estaba desnudo dentro y que lo llamaba para unirse a él en una clara invitación fue razón más que suficiente para levantarse y caminar hacia el borde de la piscina. Se quitó toda la ropa y se deslizó en el agua de cabeza estirando los brazos y apenas levantando un par de gotas a su alrededor. Buceó hasta donde se encontraba Dean y salió a flote a su lado. Se había cruzado gran parte de la piscina sin haber cogido aire primero, por lo que sentía los pulmones reclamando oxígeno. El pecho subía y bajaba intentando regular su respiración.

Dean lo miró, tan sexy, mojado, con el pelo despeinado y el aliento entrecortado. No pudo esperar para echarle los brazos al cuello y atraerlo hacia él mientras lo besaba en un profundo beso. Castiel le rodeó la espalda y bajó las palmas de las manos hasta su trasero, donde le instó a que separara las piernas y le rodeara las caderas con ellas.

Durante un rato se quedaron así, besándose, y Dean dejándose acariciar por las manos de Castiel y las pequeñas olas que balanceaban el agua cuando se levantaba algo de brisa.

—Vamos a la casa —Castiel necesitó un rato para poder decir la frase completa entre beso y beso—. Empieza a hacer algo de frío.

—Yo no tengo frío.

Castiel ya se tendría que haber imaginado que Dean era terco en todo momento y situación, por lo que intentó otra técnica para salirse con la suya sin que Dean sospechara que lo estaba obligando a hacer lo que él quería.

—Yo tampoco tengo demasiado frío —comenzó tanteando el terreno—, pero en el agua es complicado seguir con lo que tengo en mente. Además, tengo varias sorpresas para ti que, definitivamente, no te puedo dar aquí.

Eso captó toda su atención, haciendo que Dean se echara ligeramente hacia atrás y dejara de besarle.

—¿Qué sorpresas?

Bingo. Castiel sonrió satisfecho por su buen trabajo.

—Ven, y te las enseñaré —Dean se bajó de su cuerpo y se puso a su lado, los dos cogidos de la mano. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera de obra que había en un lateral de la piscina. El agua iba quedándose atrás, apartándose a un lado mientras acariciaba esos cuerpos, como rogándoles que no se fueran.

Desnudos y sin ningún tipo de pudor se secaron con la misma toalla. Luego caminaron hacia el baño de la planta superior, donde se ducharon para quitarse el cloro de la piscina de encima y del pelo. Mientras se secaban, de nuevo ambos en la misma toalla, Castiel lo rodeó colocándose tras su espalda. Comenzó a besarle la nuca y toda la base del cuello, dejándole un reguero húmedo sobre sus pecosos hombros. El omega se dejó hacer porque lo estaba deseando, porque se derretía con cada beso que le estaba dando y porque se moría por ese hombre que estaba tras él.

Se dejó guiar hacia la cama donde Cas lo tumbó mientras continuaba besándole los labios. Cuando Dean estaba totalmente perdido en esos besos, Castiel se incorporó en la cama sentándose a su lado y lo miró, esperando que abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Tras hacerlo, la sonrisa de Dean acompañó un parpadeo repentino, como si le hubiera costado regresar a la realidad.

—No te he enseñado las sorpresas.

—Oh, cierto —Dean se apoyó sobre sus codos y contempló el magnífico trasero de Castiel mientras atravesaba la habitación hacia la puerta del fondo, que parecía ser un vestidor. Cogió una bolsa de tela con asas de cuerda y volvió a cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a la cama. Conforme se acercaba, Dean tenía los ojos más abiertos—. ¿Qué es esa bolsa?

—Ábrela —Castiel se la colocó a su lado. Se había quedado de pie a un lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada fiera en el rostro.

—De acuerdo —terminó de incorporarse y se sentó sobre el colchón. Sin esperar, abrió la bolsa y comenzó a sacar de dentro distintos tipos de juguetitos sexuales, de todo tipo y color. Dean solo atinó a parpadear. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. ¿Había alguna una oferta en el super?

Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa encantadora.

—La primera vez que nos vimos, en esa cena, me dijiste que te gustaban estas cosas. Pues bien, te he comprado un amplio arsenal para que juguemos con lo que más te guste.

—¿En serio? —volcó la bolsa para sacar lo último que había al fondo, que eran unas pinzas para pezones—. ¿Todo esto es para que tú juegues conmigo o yo también puedo jugar contigo?

La pregunta tenía miga y Castiel no debía decir que sí a la primera, pero no pudo contenerse.

—Tú también puedes jugar conmigo. Tenemos la libertad de decidir lo que nos gusta y lo que no. Dean —lo llamó—. Si hay algo que no te gusta, quiero que tengas toda la confianza en mí para decírmelo que no voy a enfadarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú también —lo miró, y esperó hasta que Castiel asintió. Luego volvió a todo lo que había a su alrededor—. Veamos. ¿Cuántos juguetes puedo elegir hoy?

Castiel se sentía tan pletórico de ver a Dean tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Tú eliges uno para ti, y dos para mí. Yo haré lo mismo.

Dean levantó una ceja y una sonrisa algo tenebrosa se le instaló en la cara. Castiel adelantó el brazo y le tendió el dedo índice advirtiéndole.

—Siempre podemos negarnos si algo no nos gusta. Sin enfadarnos.

—Por supuesto —y comenzó a mirar todos los juguetes a ver por cuál se decidía—. Empiezo yo Para mí quiero... hmmmm... esto —y alzó unas cuerdas suaves de color negro. Tiró de ambos extremos para comprobar su firmeza—. Mola.

—Sabía que te gustaría —alardeó—. Mi turno. Para mí voy a elegir —se quedó mirando unos segundos todo lo que había encima de la cama—. La tela para taparme los ojos.Quiero agudizar mis otros sentidos en ti.

—¿Qué otros sentidos? —Dean levantó una ceja. Olfato ya sabía que tenía, y muy bueno además.

—Tu turno, Dean —le recordó—. Se bueno.

Dean elaboró una sonrisa encantadora pero eso no era garantía de nada, de hecho, antes de decir nada, Cas ya sabía que haberle dado a elegir iba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Creo que estas pinzas para los pezones llevan tu nombre, Cas —se rió viendo la cara del alfa—. Seguro que te gustan.

Castiel prefirió no decir nada. ¿Dean quería jugar duro? Que así fuera.

—El aro para ti —y lo cogió para mirar el tamaño—. Creo que este es perfecto.

Dean miró el aro. No lo había usado nunca, pero sabía que se ponían en la base del pene, detrás de los testículos. Podían servir para varias cosas; una para sostener más tiempo la erección, y la otra, si estaba demasiado excitado, para que no pudiera correrse hasta que se lo quitara. Menudo cabrón.

—Ya veo —susurró mirando el resto de juguetes. Quedaban muchos, pero fue directo a por el que pensó que Cas tendría más reparos—. ¿Qué tal este plug que tiene una colita de zorro? Al fin y al cabo eres un alfa, nuestros orígenes se limitan a esto, ¿no?

Castiel enarcó una ceja. Alcanzó el plug antes de que lo agarrara Dean y lo miró de cerca. No iba a follarle con eso peludo metido en el culo.

—No. Me opongo —dijo—. No tengo ningún problema en que juegues con mi trasero, de hecho me parece muy placentero y sé que te gusta mucho, pero no soy amigo de... los rabitos peludos.

Dean no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la habitación.

—Está bien —rebuscó entre los demás juguetes—. ¿Uno normal, entonces? —y le lanzó un plug negro de un tamaño estándar.

—Esto sin problemas —puso el juguete a un lado para usarlo luego.

—No sabía que tuvieras un problema con los pelos —seguía muy divertido—. Menos mal que no soy muy velludo.

Castiel lo sacó de su error.

—Con el pelo natural no tengo problemas, pero esta cosa sintética —agarró de nuevo la colita de zorro y la agitó—. Va soltando pelo, se queda pegado por todas partes, y es asqueroso.

—Está bien —Dean zanjó el tema—. ¿Y tu última opción?

—Esto —Castiel no lo pensó porque lo tenía claro. Agarro una caja donde había una foto de un dildo transparente.

—¿Eso que es? —quiso saber Dean—. Parece algo raro. No dará descargas ni se romperá, ¿no?

Castiel se rió.

—Te prometo que no da descargas ni se rompe —lo tranquilizó—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Estupendo —la expresión de Castiel cambió de un segundo a otro—. Porque a partir de este momento estarás bajo mis órdenes. Atado —zanjó—. Date la vuelta.

La sonrisa de Dean se perdió de su cara. Asintió, se lamió los labios, y se giró para darse la vuelta de rodillas sobre la cama. Castiel le puso una mano en el centro de la espalda y lo empujó sin fuerza hacia delante. A cuatro patas, Dean se preguntó cómo diablos iba a atarle así, pero entonces olvidó toda pregunta cuando sintió la mano del alfa sobre una de sus nalgas.

La palmada sonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que Dean se tensara y jadeara en el acto. Castiel acababa de dejar claro que iba varios pasos por delante de él, entreteniéndole con juguetitos, dándole la opción de que podía elegir, pero el que tenía la última palabra era él. Fue en ese preciso instante en que Dean se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto que Castiel llevara las riendas porque él estaba más que complacido de dejarse llevar.

—Enumera tu dolor del uno al diez, siendo el uno el más suave.

Dean lo tenía claro.

—Siete —fue sincero—. Había picado, pero no había dolido. Castiel volvió a repetir la palmada en la otra nalga y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo. Esta vez estaba preparado—. Seis.

—Perfecto —Castiel desenvolvió las cuerdas y tiró de ellas para comprobar su resistencia. Antes de seguir con la siguiente orden, se detuvo detrás de Dean para observarle el trasero. Lo tenía ligeramente colorado. El joven no se había movido ni un milímetro, y eso le agradó sobremanera. Que lo obedeciera era muy importante para él. Con esto no quería decir que mandaba sobre él, que Dean fuera su esclavo, o que dominaba su vida, no; era precisamente todo lo contrario. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que formaban la pareja perfecta—. Date la vuelta, Dean, siéntate en la cama y mírame —esperó a que Dean obedeciera para seguir—. ¿Qué te gustaría que sucediera ahora?

—Me gustaría ponerte las pinzas —no dudó en responder. Se moría por usarlas.

Castiel asintió, dándole permiso así para que se acercara a él. Seguía de pie a un lado de la cama, tan desnudo y tan excitado como él. Lo vio coger las pinzas y probarlas comprobando su presión antes de ponérselas. Era un alivio saber que Dean era cuidadoso con él.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se acercó. Con las pinzas encerradas en una mano, Dean comenzó a besarle el pecho, dejando un reguero húmedo de sus labios tras él. Cuando le atrapó el primer pezón, lo hizo con calma, succionando levemente y lamiéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar, incluso llegó a darle un pequeño mordisco. Sobre su lengua, ese pequeño botón rosa cobró vida, creciendo un poco más en tamaño y grosor. Castiel pensó que aprovecharía y se lo pondría, pero Dean parecía tener otros planes: se estiró todo lo que pudo subiendo los labios por su cuello hasta que llegó a sus labios, donde lo besó con ganas, abriendo la boca y jugando con su lengua.

El alfa se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo Dean le hacía el amor a su boca de una manera salvaje y maravillosa. Entonces sintió el leve _click_ que hizo una de las pinzas al cerrarse y la presión que sintió sobre su pezón. No había dolor, no había molestia, solo la increíble sensación de esa pulsación constante en esa sensible zona.

Miró hacia abajo cuando Dean se apartó para ver si la había colocado bien, y sí, estaba perfecta. Castiel volvió a mirarle, ahora con las pupilas cargadas de deseo. Las pinzas eran muy discretas, pequeñas y negras, y vistas desde lejos parecían más un piercing que otra cosa.

—Vamos a por la otra, ¿no?

Embelesado, Castiel asintió quedándose quieto y esperando que Dean abriera la pinza y se la colocara. No tenía que ajustarla, por lo que no tuvo que manipularla demasiado. Al ponerla, Castiel hizo una ligera mueca de dolor que fue directa a su erección avivándola más. Dean se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—Átame —gruñó, acercándole las cuerdas que el mismo Castiel tenía aún en una mano.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces; empujó a Dean de nuevo hacia la cama, boca arriba, y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza para atárselos al cabecero. Era de forja blanca con finos barrotes, por lo que todo fue mucho más sencillo.

—Cualquier cosa que no te guste, te moleste, te duela, o simplemente no quieras hacer o no te guste, me dices que pare inmediatamente y yo pararé —Castiel hablaba mientras comprobaba que estaba bien atado pero sin llegar a clavársele en las muñecas—. ¿Me has oído, Dean?

—Sí, mi alfa —respondió a propósito, ganándose una mirada contenida de Castiel. Este no perdió el tiempo y se colocó entre sus piernas de rodillas, y sin más miramientos, se lo deslizó entero en la boca, haciendo que Dean gimiera de gusto—. Sí, sí.

Complacido, Castiel lo lamió un poco más, saboreando su humedad y esparciéndola hacia la base del pene con un solo movimiento de su lengua. Le hipnotizaba su sabor.

Sin apartarse de ese mágico lugar, estiró el brazo para alcanzar el plug que había elegido antes y lo guió hacia la entrada de Dean, que lo miraba expectante. ¿Eso no lo habían elegido para él? Castiel se lo explicó.

—Tú lubricas mucho mejor que yo —y llevó el plug a su ano, donde insertó levemente la punta para comenzar a humedecerlo—. También me sirve para prepararte, ¿no crees?

Dean no creía nada. Estaba atado de brazos, con las piernas separada y ese hombre incursionando un juguetito en él para humedecerlo en su trasero. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a soportar todo eso sin correrse? Lo que no sabía era que la diversión acababa de empezar; Castiel lo miraba con fijeza a los ojos mientras adentraba el juguete un poco más. Dean estaba tan necesitado y tan excitado, que lo acogió de un solo movimiento humedeciéndole las puntas de los dedos al alfa. Una vez dentro, Castiel lo giró varias veces, alternando de un lado a otro, viendo cómo del glande de Dean rezumaba humedad hasta resbalar por todo el miembro hacia abajo.

Viéndole en ese estado, Castiel consideró que era el momento justo para dar el siguiente paso; colocarle el aro detrás de los testículos. El tamaño que había elegido era el correcto y ayudó mucho que Dean tuviera un vello muy suave y rubio. El material de goma se adaptó en cuanto lo puso, sosteniéndole la zona y dándole más presión al pene. Con los ojos cerrados, Dean jadeó por la sensación.

Cuando Castiel consideró que el plug estaba bien lubricado, lo extrajo con cuidado, se puso de pie sobre la cama y caminó hasta colocarse sobre él con los pies a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Dean y se agachó hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente a él. Dean lo miraba con el corazón latiéndole a mil, luchando contra esa burbujeante sensación que tenía en el estómago. Tenía frente a sí esa fuerte espalda y ese increíble trasero. Otra cosa que le hacía babear de su alfa eran sus manos; esos dedos tan largos y elegantes, ahora agarraban con una mano el plug por la base y con la otra se acariciaba con las yemas la entrada mientras se sostenía una nalga para facilitar la penetración.

Durante un par de segundos Dean pensó que todo eso tenía que ser un sueño. Había muerto en algún punto y estaba en el cielo. Tenía que ser eso porque tantas cosas maravillosas y placenteras juntas no eran posible. Jamás había vivido nada así.

Castiel apretó un poco los dientes mientras incursionaba en sí mismo. La sensación era demasiado intensa, ahora incluso más con las pinzas apretándole los pezones, que mandaban escalofríos por toda su columna hasta su entrada. Cuando logró deslizar el plug en su totalidad, fue Dean el que jadeó y no él, lo que provocó que se girara hacia para mirarle y le sonriera. Tenía toda la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—Te ha gustado lo que has visto, ¿no es así?

Dean asintió incapaz de proferir nada inteligente que saliera por su boca. Eso le dio la oportunidad al alfa para seguir hablando.

—Bien —se le notaba orgulloso—, porque ahora vas a ser el único en ver algo —Se levantó de su cuerpo y se estiró a por el trozo de tela que había elegido antes. Mientras lo ponía bien fue colocándose junto a un costado de Dean. Se ató con firmeza la cinta alrededor de los ojos y palpó sobre la tela para comprobar que no veía nada. Acto seguido estiró los brazos y puso las manos sobre el estómago de Dean.

El roce fue leve, como si temiera hacerle daño, al menos eso fue lo que percibió Dean, que veía cómo le tocaba; como si estuviera hecho del cristal más fino que pudiera encontrar. Sus caricias eran inocentes y mágicas. Luego Castiel se inclinó sobre su estómago. Dean pensó que iba a lamerle o a darle más besos como había hecho antes, pero no; el alfa se limitó a olerle la piel, a emborracharse con su aroma único y especiado. Dean se sintió tan especial, tan afortunado. Sabía que Castiel podía olerle incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Estar ahí tan cerca tenía que ser como si la brisa le diera en la cara en una calurosa tarde de verano. Curiosamente ese sencillo gesto fue el que más excitó a Dean. Podía notar la respiración de ese hombre sobre su piel y eso lo calentó como nada. Solo tenía que observarle, dejarle hacer, ir poco a poco recorriéndole, porque Castiel no hacía nada más; avanzaba por su cuerpo oliendo su piel, aspirando su aroma, memorizando su olor, grabando en su memoria más primitiva el olor de su omega. El alfa se sentía borracho de tantas emociones. Casi perdió la cabeza cuando recorrió el cuello de Dean o la cara interna de sus muslos. Estaba extasiado y no quería salir de aquella burbuja que se había creado.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos y la lanzó a un lado. Con manos temblorosas, algo insólito en él, alcanzó el último juguetito que le quedaba por usar.

El dildo venía en una caja metalizada térmica, perfecta para conservar el frío o el calor según quisiera en ese momento. Cuando lo compró en la tienda, lo accionó en la modalidad que pensó le gustaría más a Dean, por lo que ahora el juguete estaba muy, muy frío. Esparció con la otra mano uno de los geles que traía, según la temperatura que eligiese, y untó todo el dildo. Luego fue directo a la entrada de Dean, que lo miraba expectante.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Castiel le acarició la entrada con la redondeada punta y, poco a poco, fue deslizándose dentro.

Dean exclamó varias palabras entre dientes y siseó por la sensación.

—¿Te gusta? —Castiel cambió el ángulo de incursión, chocando directamente con su próstata.

Dean sollozó de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Por favor —suplicó—. Por favor, por favor. Cas.

Castiel no era de piedra, y tenía muchas más cosas en mentes para experimentar con él, pero por hoy ya había sido más que suficiente; extrajo el dildo de su trasero y lo dejó a un lado. También se quitó las pinzas de los pezones porque se había acostumbrado tanto al dolor que ya casi ni las sentía. Luego se acomodó entre sus piernas y llevó su erección con una mano a la entrada de Dean. Ésta estaba fría por el juguete, pero dilata y dispuesta para él. Sin demorarse más, incursionó en su cuerpo de una sola estocada.

Dean arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca como si fuera a exclamar algo, aunque no salió nada realmente, solo el aire contenido.

Castiel por su parte tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse y no correrse en ese mismo instante. Sintió cómo el estrecho canal de Dean se calentaba y se templaba a su alrededor. Se tumbó sobre él y le capturó los labios, besándole con ansia, haciendo que el otro respondiera a esa necesidad urgente que existía entre ambos.

Comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo a buen ritmo, sintiendo que se iba hinchando poco a poco y cada vez más. Ahora tenía que preguntarle a Dean si quería que continuara, o por el contrario prefería que se detuviera. Debía de ser ya, porque en pocos segundos ya no lograría controlarse a sí mismo.

—Dean... —dejó la frase abierta. Tenía serios problemas para concentrarse. No le salía la frase que quería decir y no sabía cómo explicarse. Por suerte para él, Dean lo entendió perfectamente.

—Márcame —jadeó—. Únete a mí —le susurró sobre los labios entre beso y beso—. Quiero estar así, contigo, el resto de mi vida.

Castiel no necesitaba escuchar más para proceder. Lo soltó de las cuerdas porque se negaba a hacerle suyo estando atando. En cuanto Dean se sintió libre lo pilló desprevenido y saltó sobre él, quedando encima de su cuerpo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y las movió intentando tantear a ciegas para empalarse sin ninguna ayuda.

Estaba demasiado ansioso y su precipitación no le dejaba hacer las cosas con calma. Castiel le acarició los muslos, haciendo que se relajara en parte.

—Te necesito —la voz de Dean sonó tan necesitada—. Ya.

—Yo también a ti —la de Cas era también urgente, aunque aún tenía algo más de control—, pero tienes que hacer las cosas con calma para poder hacerlas bien, para sentirlas, para recordarlas luego.

Dean asintió por la sugerencia. Respiró hondo y levantó un poco las caderas mientras deslizaba una mano entre ambos por su trasero, acercándole a él hasta guiarle a su entrada. Lo tenía rodeado con su mano, comprobando su grosor, que parecía haber crecido desde la última vez.

Conforme el enorme falo iba deslizándose dentro de él, el cuerpo de Dean fue tensándose, abriéndose y dejándole paso a la erección de su alfa. Lo sentía por entero dentro de él, tan profundamente anclado, tan abrasador, que él solo pudo parpadear confundido, respirando a medias, intentando acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Durante unos segundos todo se movió a cámara lenta; su respiración, su parpadeo, una gota de sudor que había osado resbalar por su sien hasta el contorno de la cara. Había separado los labios y respiraba a través de ellos. Las caderas de Castiel habían comenzado a moverse y él le seguía, extasiado.

Castiel no podía apartar los ojos de él. Le seguía el ritmo cabalgándole, echando las caderas hacia delante cada vez que se hundía hasta el fondo dentro de él. No le quedaba mucho, y ya no había marcha atrás.

—Dean —soltó su nombre como un gruñido. Quiso recordarle que eso que iban a hacer era para siempre, que los uniría de una manera única y mágica, pero no pudo terminar porque Dean asintió, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y deseándolo.

—Lo sé, Cas —respondió sin apenas respiración—. Es lo que quiero. Eres lo que necesito —lo miró a los ojos—. Te quiero.

Castiel apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo que su cuerpo explotaba sin su permiso. Durante el primer segundo solo puedo abrir la boca, sin llegar a decir nada, y parpadear furioso hasta que alzó los hombros echando la espalda hacia atrás mientras se corría en él. Dean sintió esa oleada caliente invadirle y se unió a él, dejándose arrastrar por ese cálido mar.

Se corrió sobre el pecho del alfa, salpicándole incluso parte de la mandíbula y los labios. Castiel se relamió y lo observó con avidez, cabalgando los últimos segundos de su orgasmo. No esperaba que Dean fuera a caer sobre su pecho, abrazándole, y con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Lo envolvió con sus brazos acogiéndole en su pecho, creando así un pequeño refugio solo para ellos dos. Tenían que estar un rato juntos, a ser posible sin moverse, para que Dean no se lastimase sin querer. Esa era una parte muy importante del ritual, de la unión entre ambos, y tenía que hacerse con calma y paciencia.

—¿Estás bien? —Castiel le susurró sobre el oído. Su voz era dulce, algo ronca aún por el deseo. Se sentía tan, pero tan feliz que no podía ocultar esa sonrisilla de la cara. Deslizó una mano entre ambos y le quitó el aro que le rodeaba los testículos.

Dean respondió y gimoteó un sí que sonó más como un suspiro. Estaba saciado y contento. Jamás se había imaginado algo así con nadie.

—Tengo sueño —admitió finalmente, porque un cansancio repentino hizo que parpadeara furioso, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Descansa —el tono de Castiel seguía siendo igual de dulce y tierno—. Yo velaré tus sueños.

Al escucharle, Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No hacía falta transformar en palabras eso que sentía, pero él tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo.

—Te quiero, Cas —lo dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él—. No solo porque el destino parece haber hablado por nosotros, sino porque eres un hombre compresivo, amable y con el que se puede dialogar. Créeme que la mayoría no son así. Ningún otro me habría dado jamás las oportunidades que tú me has dado, ni me habría escuchado ni pedido mi opinión. Nada —parecía estar perdiéndose entre sus propias emociones—. Soy muy cabezota, sí, pero también soy sincero y justo y voy a hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida.

Castiel asintió, ampliamente complacido.

—Tú no te mereces menos de lo que yo te he dado, y si me lo permites, quiero seguir dándote esto y mucho más también para el resto de mi vida.

Esa era la declaración que faltaba para completar la profunda unión entre ambos. Dean le dio un beso en los labios y se tumbó de nuevo sobre su pecho para quedarse dormido segundos más tarde. Castiel siguió rodeándole con los brazos. No podía existir nadie en el mundo que fuera más feliz que él en ese momento.

 

 

Tres meses más tarde

 

Dean acababa de entrar por la puerta seguido de Castiel. Venían del hospital, de visitar a Jessica, que había tenido a su bebé la noche anterior.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

—Tiene suerte de salir a su tío paterno —elogió Castiel, y parte de razón tenía, porque la pequeña, a la que habían llamado Mary, tenía el pelo sospechosamente anaranjado y unos ojos verdes maravillosos.

Dean se quitó la chaqueta y se volvió hacia él.

—Quiero uno.

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Castiel, que también se había quitado la chaqueta y caminaba tras él por el pasillo de casa.

—¿Quieres un qué? —había cogido el correo de la mesita de la entrada e iba echándole un vistazo a todas las cartas.

—Un bebé —soltó de lleno—. Quiero un bebé. Tuyo y mío.

Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró de frente porque Dean se había girado para mirarle.

—¿Estás seguro? —quiso asegurarse porque ese era un paso muy importante en sus vidas.

—Completamente —sonrió con la cara radiante de felicidad.

Castiel lo besó con fuerza, respondiéndole así que él estaba más que de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con urgencia, arrancándola prácticamente. Cuando finalmente se quedaron desnudos, Castiel dejó de besarle y lo miró.

—Deberíamos tener una palabra de seguridad —le preocupaba lastimarle sin querer cuando estuviera en estado. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Aunque sabía que Dean era fuerte y peleaba más duro que él, cualquier precaución siempre era poca.

—¿Qué te parece Dracarys?

Castiel se rió sin poderlo evitar.

—Me aseguraré de que no tengas que usar la palabra no sea que se convierta en realidad y me achicharres.

Dean parecía más divertido que él.

—Pórtate bien y no tendré que achicharrarte.

Castiel se aproximó a sus labios poco a poco, pegando su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo.

—Pensé que preferías cuando me portaba mal —ronroneó.

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir —y le guiñó un ojo. Ese iba a ser el principio del resto de sus vidas, e iban a ser felices para siempre.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
